La prophétie des Anges
by 99HGDM66
Summary: POST POUDLARD // Un jeune garçon qui ignore tout de ses origines entre a Poudlard et est bien décidé a savoir qui il est, qui sont ses parents et surtout pourquoi l'ont-ils abandonné il y a 11 ans. DM/HG GW/HP RW/LB NL/LL SUITE VOIR MON PROFIL :
1. Prologue

Bonjour bienvenue sur ma 1ère histoire tirée de mon imagination et inspirée de la saga Harry Potter. Donc rien ne m'appartiens sauf les personnages que j'ai inventé ^^.

**Rating** : M soit tout public

**Couples **: DM/HG HP/GW RW/LB NL/LL etc...

L'histoire se passe après Poudlard environ 13 ans. Ne prends pas en compte les tomes 6 & 7.

Bonne lecture j'espère que sa vous plaira :)

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

C'était un soir d'été, il faisait chaud et il pleuvait, on pouvait entendre le tonnerre et quelques fois il y avait des éclairs. Malgré le fait que nous soyons au mois d'août, on se serait cru au mois de novembre, il ne manquait plus que la neige.

Bizarre vu que toute la journée avait été belle et ensoleillée jusqu'à un peu plus tôt dans la soirée.

Malgré la tempête qui règne dans la ville endormie de Kensington, une silhouette fine s'avance tenant un paquet dans ses bras, elle le sert fort comme si il s'agissait d'un trésor.

La silhouette arrive ensuite devant une maison imposante, elle sert encore fort contre elle le petit paquet, puis après avoir verser quelques larmes et l'avoir serrer encore dans ses bras, elle le dépose délicatement sur le sol devant la porte, puis elle sonne à la porte et puis dans un « plop » sonore la silhouette disparaît dans la nuit laissant derrière elle ce petit paquet qui en y regardant de plus près n'en était pas un.

Après quelques secondes, une femme sort de la maison et aperçoit le paquet au sol, elle le prends tout aussi délicatement dans ses bras puis entrouvrant le tissu qui le recouvre, s'aperçoit qu'il s'agit d'un bébé sûrement un nouveau-né. Elle fixe la rue déserte, et essaye d'écouter mais seul le bruit de la pluie qui tombe et de l'orage qui gronde se fait entendre. Résignée, elle rentre emportant avec elle ce petit trésor qui doit sûrement avoir froid et faim.

* * *

Je sais que le prologue est cours mais il faut bien débuter l'histoire ^^ Je metterais le chapitre 1 ce soir et la suite sera mise si l'histoire vous plait.

J'ai déjà tout écrit donc si jamais je met les suites les mises a jours seront régulière soit 1 à 2 fois par semaine.

Voilà ;)


	2. Chaptitre 1

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas courir dans les escaliers mon trésor ! Cria une vieille femme les cheveux gris presque blancs et qui devait être âgée d'une soixantaine d'année.

- Désolé mamie je le ferais plus promis ! Lui répondit un petit garçon, blond aux yeux bleus qui devait être âgé de 10 ou 11 ans.

Il avait les cheveux assez courts relevés en « pics » au dessus de sa tête, son teint était mat chose rare chez les blonds. Il était assez grands pour un garçon de son âge et était plutôt menu en contradiction avec la quantité de nourriture qu'il pouvait ingurgité et pourtant il ne prenait pas un gramme. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu presque gris et se mariaient parfaitement à la couleur de sa peau et ses cheveux.

- Tu es content d'être en vacances toi ça se voit !

- Oui c'est vraie mamie et en plus je vais pouvoir revoir tous mes amis ! Je peux aller jouer au parc sil te plait ?

- Ah c'est donc pour ca cet enthousiasme

- Oui ! Alors je peux s'il te plait ?

- Oui bien sur mais tu rentres pour midi ok ?

- Ok mamie

- Ah et une dernière chose avant que tu ne parte, ne fait pas de …

- Magie je sais mamie ne t'inquiète pas je serais prudent promis

- A tout à l'heure mon ange

- A tout à l'heure mamie !

Et le petit garçon sortit en courant et en sautant de la maison, cette grande maison de Kensington où une silhouette encagoulée l'y avait déposée il y a 11 ans déjà, le vieille femme avait alors garder le petit, elle qui ne s'était jamais mariée et n'avait jamais eu d'enfant elle avait prit la venue du petit garçon comme un cadeau, un don du ciel. Elle avait consacré sa vie à son métier de médicomage, car oui c'était une sorcière et un médicomage maintenant à la retraite évidemment.

Elle n'avait jamais dit au petit garçon qu'elle avait baptisé Mathis, qu'elle l'avait trouvé devant sa porte mais il ne lui avait jamais posé de questions non plus. Mathis Flemming était devenu son nom et Zerbinia Flemming était devenue sa grand-mère.

Alors que la vieille femme était sur le canapé de son salon en train de lire le journal moldu de la ville, car oui elle vivait en quartier moldu depuis sa retraite c'est pourquoi elle répétait toujours à Mathis d'être prudent et de ne pas montrer ses pouvoirs de sorcier aux moldus. Donc pendant qu'elle lisait son journal, un hibou majestueux vint se poser au bord de sa fenêtre et tapote gaiement à celle-ci attendant que la propriétaire des lieux lui ouvre enfin.

Zerbinia se lève et va lui ouvrir, elle prends la lettre puis donne quelques biscuits à l'oiseau qui s'envole toujours avec grâce. Elle regarde qui est l'expéditeur et la son regard se fige, cette lettre vient de Poudlard, la célèbre école de magie.

Elle ne sait pas si elle doit être heureuse ou malheureuse, car elle est heureuse que son petit Mathis entre dans cette école où elle a elle-même étudier mais à la fois malheureuse car sa voudra dire que le petit ne vivra plus avec elle durant toute l'année, bien sur il rentrera pour chaque vacance mais ce n'est pas pareil

Elle est tirée de ses réflexions par Mathis qui entre en ouvrant la porte en grand.

- coucou mamie je suis rentré !

- oh oui alors cette matinée au parc ?

- super on s'est fait une bataille d'eau dans la fontaine avec Zoé et David et toi mamie qu'es-ce que tu a fait ? Qu'es-ce qu'on mange ?

- tout d'abord j'ai à te parler viens ici t'asseoir s'il te plait !

- ok

Zerbinia avait prit la décision de tout dire au jeune garçon mais elle était perplexe comment allait-il le prendre ?


	3. Chaptitre 2

Bonjour voilà le chapitre 2 de La Prophétie des Anges.

Bonne lecture et si vous voulez la suite laissez une review car sinon je ne mettrais pas la suite, je ne vais pas poster si personne ne lit :)

_______________________________________________________________________________

CHAPITRE 2 : LA LETTRE

Mathis partit donc s'assoir sur le canapé à côté de sa grand-mère qui tenait toujours la lettre dans ses mains. Aucun d'eux ne parlaient ce fut donc Mathis qui brisa la glace

- tu voulais me parler de quoi mamie ? Je n'ai rien fait de mal je te le promet ? Et je n'ai pas utilisé mes pouvoirs magiques

- oui je le sais mon trésor, écoute il faut que je te raconte une histoire tu veux bien ?

- oui j'adore quand tu racontes des histoires

- alors voila, il y a 11 ans …

Elle lui raconta tout depuis le jour de sa venue devant sa porte jusqu'à ses 11 ans

- tu … tu veux dire que le bébé c'était moi ?

- Oui mon trésor c'était toi ce bébé.

Zerbinia se mit à pleurer tout a coup, ce qui n'échappa pas à Mathis qui se rapprocha d'elle et la serra dans ses bras

- oh ne pleure pas mamie sil te plait. Tu sais tu sera toujours ma mamie et puis tu es ma seule famille et même si ton sang ne coule pas dans mes veines je ne te laisserais jamais tu es ma mamie à moi tout seul.

- oh mon chéri, je t'aime aussi tu es le plus beau cadeau que Merlin m'ai fait !

Sur ce la vieille femme et le jeune garçon s'enlacèrent. Elle était heureuse, il avait bien prit la nouvelle.

- il faut que je te donne ceci je l'ai reçut ce matin et c'est pour toi

- une lettre pour moi ? Mais qui es-ce qui m'écrit ?

- ouvre et tu sauras

Sur ce le jeune garçon prit la lettre et la décacheta et commença à lire. La lettre disait :

Cher monsieur Mathis Flemming,

Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer de votre inscription au sein de notre école : Poudlard.

Vous serez étudiant en 1ère année et trouverez donc si joint la liste du matériel scolaire nécessaire à votre année.

La rentrée est fixée au dimanche 4 septembre de cette année, le Poudlard Express partira de la gare King Cross ce même jour, voie 9 ¾ à 11 heures précise, ne soyez pas en retard sinon il faudra vous y rendre par vos propres moyens.

Sur ce nous vous disons à la rentrée

Minerva Mc Gonagall

Directrice de Poudlard

Derrière cette lettre se trouvait une liste de fourniture scolaire.

Mathis regardait sa grand-mère puis lui demanda :

- ça veut dire que je vais aller à Poudlard à la rentrée ?

La vieille femme acquiesça.

- cool ! Mais … et toi ?

- comment ça et moi ?

- ben oui, je ne veux pas te laisser toute seule ici

-oh que si, c'est une merveilleuse école où tu apprendra pleine de chose tu dois y aller

- d'accord, oh c'est trop génial … oh la … mais c'est dans 3 semaines ça ! Il faut que j'aille acheter mes affaires

- Que dirais tu d'y aller demain ?

- ok on y va demain c'est trop cool !

Zerbinia ne pu que rire devant l'enthousiasme de son petit fils.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu si c'est le cas (ou pas) laisser une tite review :)


	4. Chapitre 3

Voici donc le chapitre 3 de ma fanfiction j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire et les persos que j'ai inventé.

Rating : K

Réponse aux reviews : Je ne demandais pas spécialement des reviews mais je voulais juste savoir si mon histoire était lu donc désolé je débute sur le site et ne suis pas extrêmement douée en Anglais ^^.

________________________________________________________________________________

CHAPITRE 3 : LE CHEMIN DE TRAVERSE

Le lendemain matin c'est au aurores que Mathis se réveilla, il était tout excité d'aller au chemin de traverse, il n'y était aller qu'une seule fois auparavant avec Zerbinia car elle avait eu besoin d'une herbe dont il ne se rappelait plus le nom ni l'utilité d'ailleurs.

Il alla prendre sa douche puis s'habilla pendant que Zerbinia elle se levait péniblement de son lit, elle n'était plus toute jeune après tout. Quand elle descendit à la cuisine elle fut surprise de trouver Mathis attablé devant une dizaine de tartine au chocolat, confiture et autre et un bol de lait.

- il est encore tôt mon trésor et tu es déjà prêt ?

- ouich chavai faimch che che

- on ne parle pas la bouche pleine !

Il avala la bouchée qu'il avait dans la bouche.

- oui désolé mamie je disait que j'avais faim et aussi hâte qu'on ailles au chemin de traverse

- oui je l'avais remarqué, je vais prendre ma douche et on y va

- ok

Quelques minutes plus tard, Zerbinia était prête ainsi que Mathis. Ils se dirigèrent vers la cheminé de la maison. Puis Zerbinia saisit un pot en terre cuite poser au fond et le tendit à Mathis. Celui-ci prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette, entra dans la cheminé et alors qu'il jeta sa poignée il dit « chemin de traverse »

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient au centre du chemin de traverse, il était bondé de monde, partout il y avait des gens plus originaux les uns que les autres. En même temps ça se comprenait la rentrée à Poudlard n'avait lieu que dans 3 semaines donc tout les élèves venait y faire leur achats.

- bon mon chéri, je vais aller retirer de l'argent à Gringotts je reviens pendant ce temps tu n'a qu'a aller chez Olivangder pour prendre une baguette j'arrive tout de suite, tu m'attends la bas ok ?

- ok pas de problème mamie !

Zerbinia laissa donc Mathis seul dans cette rue bondée, et le problème était qu'il ignorait où se trouvait ce magasin. Tout à coup son regard s'attarda sur 2 filles qui devaient avoir son âge et qui parlaient et riaient toutes les 2. Il décida d'aller leur parler.

- bonjour !

Les 2 fillettes se retournèrent pour découvrir Mathis elles lui rendirent son bonjour avec joie

- je suis nouveau et je rentre à Poudlard en septembre mais je ne sais pas où se trouve le magasin Olivangder vous le savez vous ?

- oui bien sur, répondit la première. Elle était rousse et avait les yeux verts. Elle était un peu plus petite que Mathis et avait des tâches de rousseur sur les joues. Elle était plutôt mince.

- Elle se trouve un peu plus haut dans cette rue, là bas

- ok merci

Alors qu'il allait partir la fillette le retint par le bras

- je m'appelle Mélinda Weasley et toi ?

- je m'appelle Mathis Flemming

- et elle c'est Lily Potter c'est ma cousine !

- enchantée mes demoiselles, leur dit-il en leur faisant la révérence ce qui fit rire les 2 fillettes même la seconde qui paraissait très timide. Elle avait la même taille que sa cousine, mais elle était brune ou plutôt châtain foncée et les yeux bleus. Elle était mince également.

Plus loin dans la rue et poussant un chariot contenant pleins de fournitures, 2 couples regardait en souriant la scène qui se déroulait devant eux. Ces 2 couples étaient bien entendu les parents des 2 fillettes.

- eh bien elle si prends de bonheur ta fille dis donc, dit un homme le trentaine environ, les cheveux châtains foncés et les yeux verts, plutôt grand et mince et une cicatrice sur le front.

- oui d'ailleurs ce n'est pas de moi qu'elle tiens ça ! répondit l'autre homme, roux aux yeux bleu un peu plus grand que son ami et un peu plus costaux la trentaine aussi, tout en regardant sa femme à ses côté.

- oui au moins une bonne chose ! répondit cette dernière, châtain elle aussi et les yeux verts. Mince et plutôt grande la trentaine également

- tu a tout a fait raison mais moi je sais d'où vient la timidité de ma fille ! répondit l'autre femme, la trentaine rousse aux yeux bleus, mince et de taille moyenne.

- Ginny !

- je plaisante mon chéri ! Quoique !

- bon si nous allions plutôt voir qui est ce blondinet qui se fait draguer par ta fille !

Les 4 adultes allèrent donc retrouver les 3 enfants qui riaient encore.

- bonjour alors les filles ça va ?

- oh papa oui ça va, je te présente Mathis lui aussi il entre à Poudlard cette année

- enchanté Mathis je m'appelle Harry Potter, lui dit l'homme tout en lui serrant la main

- et moi je suis Ginny Potter la maman de Lily

- je suis Ronald Weasley le papa de Mélinda

- et moi Lavande Weasley la maman de Mélinda

- je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance, mais vous êtes frère et sœur non ? dit-il en s'adressant à Ginny et Ron

- oui en effet on ne peut rien te cacher, lui répondit Ginny tout en rigolant

- Mélinda m'a dit qu'elle et Lily étaient cousine donc je me suis dit en vous voyant que vous deviez être frère et sœur

- Mathis doit aller à Olivangder pour acheter une baguette pourquoi il ne viendrait pas avec nous ? dit Mélinda

Les 4 adultes se regardèrent puis Harry prit la parole

- on n'y voit pas d'inconvénients mais Mathis où sont tes parents ?

- oh je suis avec ma grand-mère, elle est partie à Gringotts pour chercher de l'argent elle me rejoindra la bas

- ok alors on va faire le chemin ensemble

- cool ! dit Mélinda saisissant le bras de Mathis d'un côté et celui de Lily de l'autre.

- on dirais que ta fille à un faible pour lui ! dit en rigolant Ginny à Ron

- elle n'a que 11 ans enfin ce n'est encore qu'une petite fille ça va pas non

Il était rouge comme une tomate, les 3 autres éclatèrent de rire.

* * *

Voilà la taille du chapitre vous semble correcte ou dois-je la faire plus longue ?

J'ai déjà écrit tout en entier donc si ce n'est pas assez long a lire pour vous je pourrais mettre 2 chapitre en un enfin c'est a vous de me dire, j'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre vous aura plus.

Je pense mettre la suite mercredi, si j'ai le temps sinon se sera samedi.

Voilà bon week end a vous ;)


	5. Chaptitre 4

_Merci pour vos reviews._

_Rating : K_

_Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire et les persos sortit de mon imagination_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 4 : CHEZ OLIVANDER**

Ils arrivèrent chez le marchand de baguettes après quelques minutes de marche. Ce fut une jeune femme qui leur répondit.

- Bonjour ! Bienvenue chez Olivander

- Bonjour madame, ces 3 enfants rentre à Poudlard en septembre et il leur faudrait une baguette, lui répondit Harry

- ok je vais voir ce que j'ai

La jeune femme trouva les baguettes pour Lily et Mélinda après quelques minutes d'essai. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Mathis.

- ah vous maintenant jeune homme !

Après plusieurs essais infructueux, la jeune femme avait épuisé pratiquement toutes les baguettes elle partie alors dans la remise voir ce qu'il lui restait.

**Harry **: ca me rappelle pour moi ! dit-il avec un sourire

**Mathis** : comment ca ?

**Harry **: moi aussi il avait mit du temps pour trouver ma baguette

**Mathis **: du moment qu'elle m'en trouve une !

La porte de la remise s'ouvrit et la femme en sortie pleine de poussière.

**Femme** : voila j'ai peut être trouver ta baguette mon garçon

Elle lui tendit une baguette aussi noire que l'ébène, avec des reflets verts quand on la met au soleil, elle était simplement magnifique, Mathis était subjugué par la beauté de cette petite baguette. Alors qu'il la prit dans sa main une lueur jaune, puis blanche très intense le recouvrit puis elle s'estompa.

La femme ne savait si elle devait être horrifiée ou non que ce soit cette baguette qui est convenu a ce jeune garçon. Elle le regardait désormais plein d'interrogation dans les yeux.

**Ginny** : eh bien je crois que tu as trouvé ta baguette Mathis

**Mathis** : oui on dirait bien, combien elle coûte ?

**Femme** : euh … je te la donne !

**Mathis** : quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

**Femme** : parce que … ca me fait plaisir, maintenant si vous voulez bien partir j'ai du travail. Au revoir.

Elle les mit gentiment à la porte, tous se regardaient ne comprenant pas l'attitude de la jeune femme. Ils furent rejoints quelques secondes plus tard par Zerbinia qui revenait de la banque.

**Zerbinia** : ah Mathis tu es là ; mais tu as une baguette, qu'es-ce que tu a fait ?

**Mathis** : c'est la vendeuse qui me la donnée

**Zerbinia **: et je suis censée te croire ?

**Mathis **: je te jure que c'est vrai

**Harry** : oui il a raison

**Zerbinia **: euh … pardonnez moi qui êtes vous ?

**Harry** : je vous prie de m'excusez je suis Harry Potter et nos enfant ont sympathiser avec Mathis, elles rentrent elles aussi en 1ère année à Poudlard.

**Zerbinia **: oh ce n'est pas grave, oui ca ne m'étonne pas, il se fait très vite des amis. Je suis Zerbinia Flemming enchantée de vous rencontrer j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous c'est grâce à vous que nous vivons en paix

Harry parut soudain gêné qu'il ne pu rien faire d'autre que sourire.

**Zerbinia **: bon on va vous laissez finir tranquille et nous allons continuer a une prochaine fois peut être

Puis elle entraîna Mathis avec elle et partit vers une autre boutique afin de terminer ses achats.

**Ginny **: il me rappelle vaguement quelqu'un mais je ne saurais dire qui

**Lavande** : oui moi aussi

Ron et Harry échangèrent un regard complice, les femmes et leur intuition. Mais peut être n'ont-elles pas tors qui sait ?

Une fois de retour chez eux, Mathis ne pus s'empêcher de regarder à nouveau sa baguette, elle le fascinait, mais il fut tirer de sa contemplation par Hercules, son hiboux car oui il avait choisit un hiboux, ainsi il pourrait écrire à Zerbinia aussi souvent qu'il le voulait.

**Mathis **: qu'es-ce que tu as Hercules ? Tu as faim ?

L'oiseau gémit signe qu'il approuvait, Mathis se leva donc et alla remplir une coupelle avec des graines et la lui donna.

**Zerbinia** : que fait tu ?

**Mathis **: je donne à manger à Hercules

Z**erbinia** : pourquoi Hercules ?

**Mathis **: je sais pas c'est le 1er nom que j'ai trouver tu aimes pas ?

**Zerbinia **: oh si c'est très joli. Alors ?

**Mathis **: alors quoi ?

**Zerbinia :** comment à tu rencontrer ces 2 filles ?

Mathis lui raconta donc tout ce qu'il c'était passé depuis le moment où elle l'avait laissé dans cette rue.

**Zerbinia** : pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu ne savais plus ou c'était ?

**Mathis** : ben en fait je croyais savoir mais je me suis perdu alors j'ai demander mon chemin voila

**Zerbinia **: ok. Qu'es-ce que tu veux manger ce soir ?

**Mathis **: des troceau de greysvilsh à la tomate c'est trop bon

**Zerbinia** : ok

Le soir ils dînèrent tranquillement comme tous les soirs, puis après avoir regarder la TV ils montèrent se coucher.

Mais pendant ce temps au chemin de traverse, une jeune femme qui tient une boutique qui vends des baguettes se rendait dans une taverne où elle passa devant une femme un peu plus âgée qu'elle, au moment où elle passait devant elle, elle lui dit ces quelques mots

**Femme **: ca y es il y entre cette année !

Puis elle passa son chemin comme si de rien était, l'autre femme regarda dans le vide, puis un sourire vint se poser sur ses lèvres

**Femme** : enfin je vais te revoir après tout ce temps tu a du beaucoup changer dit-elle songeuse…

* * *

_Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus _

_La suite samedi_

_En attendant vous pouvez essayez de deviner ceci :_

_Pourquoi la femme chez Olivander a-t-elle réagit ainsi après avoir donner sa baguette a Mathis ?_

_Qui est cette femme a qui elle parle dans la taverne ?_

_A qui fait penser Mathis, a Ginny et Lavande ?_

_Réponses dans les prochains chapitre _


	6. Chaptitre 5

_Bonjour ou bonsoir :D ca dépends a quelle heure vous lirez la suite._

_D'abord merci pour toutes vos reviews c'est gentil _

_**Rating** : K_

_Evidemment rien ne m'appartient sauf les personnages que j'ai inventés et l'histoire._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Une rentrée mouvementée**

Le 4 septembre était arrivé, beaucoup trop vite au goût de Zerbinia. Mais elle s'était promise de ne pas pleurer pour lui sinon jamais il ne partirait.

**Mathis** : ca y est je suis prêt cria Mathis en dévalant les escaliers

**Zerbinia** : je t'ai déjà dit de na pas …

**Mathis** : … courir dans les escaliers désolé mamie

Apres avoir mi toutes ses affaires dans le coffre de la voiture ils prirent le chemin de la gare. Ils y arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard. Ils franchirent la barrière magique et se retrouvèrent voir 9 ¾ où des centaines d'enfants de tous âges étaient là avec pour certains leur famille.

Au milieu de la foule Mathis reconnut Mélinda et sa chevelure rousse.

**Mathis **: MELINDA ! MELINDA ! cria t-il en agitant les mains au dessus de sa tête

**Mélinda** : hey salut Mathis ca va ? lui répondit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue

**Mathis** : ouais et toi ?

**Mélinda** : super

**Mathis** : salut Lily ca va ? Lui demanda t-il en lui faisant la bise

**Lily** : oui ca va alors tu es prêt ? Rougit-elle.

**Mathis **: oui ! dit-il avec un grand sourire

Ils furent rejoints par un jeune garçon de leur âge, de taille moyenne plutôt corpulent les cheveux bruns et les yeux bleus.

**Mélinda **: ah voilà Viktor ! Salut Viktor ca va ? demanda-t-elle en l'embrassant comme elle l'avait fait avec Mathis.

**Viktor** : salut ouais ca va !

**Mathis** : salut je m'appelle Mathis, dit-il en lui tendant sa main

**Viktor** : Viktor, répondit-il en serrant la main tendue de Mathis

Puis les parents arrivèrent suivi de Zerbinia, ils discutèrent tous encore un peu. Les parents de Viktor s'appelaient Neuville et Luna Londubat ils avaient la trentaine lui était bruns aux yeux marron et elle blonde au yeux bleus.

**Luna **: alors les filles c'est lui Mathis !

Les 2 fillettes se mirent à rougir ce qui fit rire Mathis et Viktor

**Mathis** : oui madame c'est moi

**Luna **: ravie de faire ta connaissance

Ils discutèrent encore un peu puis s'arrêtèrent brusquement à la vue d'un couple et leur fils dont la femme avançait vers eux l'air menaçant.

**Pansy **: tiens mais regarder qui voila Potter Weasley et Londubat, et en plus ils ont fait des petits c'est vraiment pitoyable

**Ginny **: oh Parkinson tu es toujours aussi débile à ce que je vois !

**Pansy **: c'est Zabini et non Parkinson, Potter ! Et vous avez perdu votre sang de bourbes à ce que je vois !

**Ginny :** ca suffit Parkinson ou Zabini peu importe, ne parle plus d'Hermione ou de nous comme ca ok !

**Pansy ;** oh et sinon quoi ?

Ginny allait répondre lorsque tout à coup Mathis intervint

**Mathis **: excusez moi mais je trouve que pour une adulte vous vous comporter plutôt comme une enfant de 5 ans et encore une fille de cet âge parlerait avec plus d'intelligence

Toue le monde se regardait et regardait Mathis. Pansy Parkinson désormais Zabini venait de se faire clouer le bec par un gamin de 11 ans a peine, alors qu'elle en avait la trentaine, toujours aussi brune et les yeux marron.

Elle ne répondit pas et partie rejoindre son mari Blaise Zabini et leur fils Thomas qui entrait lui aussi en 1ère année à Poudlard.

**Zerbinia **: Mathis ! Mais qu'es-ce qui t'a prit enfin ? gronda t-elle les mains sur les hanches

**Mathis** : je sais pas mais je l'aime pas celle la !

**Zerbinia** : tu ne la connais même pas et en plus c'est une adulte tu n'avais pas à parler ainsi ce n'est pas comme ca que je t'ai élevé

**Mathis **: je sais mamie je suis désolé mais c'était plus fort que moi

Zerbinia lui sourit puis le prit dans ses bras lui faisant promettre de ne plus recommencer.

**Mélinda **: j'espère qu'on sera tous les 4 à Gryffondor !

**Mathis** : c'est quoi Gryffondor ?

**Ron** : c'est une des 4 maisons qui se trouve à Poudlard, à votre arrivée vous serez répartis dans une maison qui sera la votre pour les 7 prochaines années.

**Mathis** : oh d'accord et c'est quoi les autres maisons ?

**Harry **: il y a Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Serpentard

**Mathis **: et c'est nous qui choisissons ?

**Mélinda **: non c'est le choixpeau tu le met sur ta tête et il te dit ou tu vas

**Mathis **: trop cool !

Mais le sifflement du chef de gare annonçant que le train allait bientôt partir les fit se dirent au revoir et les 4 enfants montèrent dans le train.

* * *

Les 4 enfants trouvèrent un compartiment de libre et s'y installèrent. Alors qu'ils parlaient ils furent rejoints par Thomas Zabini, il était de taille moyenne les cheveux noir et les yeux verts.

**Thomas** : salut je peux m'asseoir ici ?

**Mélinda **: dégage Zabini y'a plus de place !

Alors que Thomas allait repartir Mathis se leva et le retint par le bras

**Mathis **: bien sur tu peux rester il y a assez de place pour 5

**Thomas :** merci

**Mélinda :** non mais ca ne va pas ? Je ne veux pas de lui ici !

**Mathis :** le train est à tout le monde que je saches et puis je ne vois pas ce que tu lui reproches !

**Mélinda** : c'est un fils de mangemort tu sais ce que c'est un mangemort ?

**Mathis **: oui je sais ce qu'est un mangemort je te remercie mais et alors ses parents en sont peut être mais pas lui alors il peut rester !

Sur ce la jeune fille n'osa plus répondre et laissa Thomas entrer et s'asseoir à côté de Mathis

**Thomas** : merci

**Mathis **: de rien au fait je m'appelle Mathis et toi

**Thomas **: Thomas

Ils passèrent le reste du voyage à discuter finalement tout le monde parlait et Mélinda parla même avec Thomas.

Après de longues heures ils aperçurent enfin le château au loin, c'est alors que la porte de leur compartiment s'ouvrit et un jeune garçon d'environ 15 ou 16 ans leur dit qu'ils devaient mettre leur robe de sorcier, les 5 enfants les enfilèrent par-dessus leur vêtements.

Puis quelques minutes plus tard ils arrivèrent enfin à la gare de près au lard où les attendaient le gardien de Poudlard qui n'était autre qu'Hagrid.

* * *

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu !_

_Alors Fouzia m'a dit qu'elle aimait bien que je laisse des pistes en fin de chapitre donc c'est ce que je vais faire _

_**A votre avis où iront chacun des enfants ?**_

_Mathis ira à ?_

_Mélinda ira à ?_

_Lily ira à ?_

_Thomas ira à ?_

_Viktor ira à ?_

_Resteront-ils amis si jamais ils ne sont pas tous dans la même maison ?_

**_Dans les prochains chapitres vous apprendrez :_**

_Pourquoi la femme a réagit bizarrement après avoir donné sa baguette à Mathis_

_Qui était la femme a qui elle a parler plus tard._

_Qui est Mathis, qui sont ses parents et pourquoi ils l'ont abandonné._

_Normalement la suite arrivera mercredi._


	7. Chapitre 6

Bonjour a tous comment ca va aujourd'hui ?

**Rating : **K

Comme d'habitude rien ne m'appartient sauf les persos et l"histoire inventés par moi.

Bonne lecture

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 6 : 1****er**** jour a Poudlard**

Hagrid appela les 1ères années dont Mélinda, Lily, Viktor, Mathis et Thomas faisaient partie. Ils les conduisit vers des barques où pouvaient monter 5 personnes donc les 5 nouveaux amis en prirent une.

Une fois arrivée ils grimpèrent en haut d'un grand escalier en marbre où les attendaient le professeur Lupin, toujours égal à lui-même les rides et cheveux grisonnant en plus.

**Lupin **: bonsoir a tous et à toutes, je suis le professeur Lupin et directeur adjoint de cette école, je suis également le directeur de la maison Gryffondor. Dans quelques minutes vous entrerez dans la grande salle ou le choixpeau vous désignera votre maison et ensuite aura lieu le banquet. Bien maintenant suivez moi !

Lupin entra donc dans l'immense salle du banquet sous les yeux ébahit de tous les élèves de 1ère année

**Mélinda** : wouha papa m'avait dit que c'était grandiose mais la c'est …

**Mathis** : magnifique, c'est trop beau !

**Viktor** : ouis je suis d'accord !

Ils arrivèrent au centre de la salle et le professeur Mc Gonagall se leva afin de faire son discours.

**Mc Gonagall** : bien, bienvenue aux 1ère années, et aux autres, pour les nouveaux je suis Minerva Mc Gonagall, la directrice de Poudlard. Avant de vous répartir dans vos maisons je vais vous présentez les professeurs qui seront les vôtres durant votre scolarité : vous connaissez déjà le professeur Lupin directeur de Gryffondor et professeur de métamorphose. Ensuite le professeur Londubat, professeur de Botanique que vous n'aurez qu'en 2ème année. Puis le professeur Trovaks en histoire de la magie et directrice de Poufsouffle […] Et enfin le professeur Devert directeur de Serpentard et professeur de Potions. Bien à l'appel de votre nom je poserais le choixpeau sur votre tête et il vous désignera votre maison.

**Mathis **: tu ne m'avais pas dit que ton père enseignait ici !

**Viktor** : oui mais on ne l'a pas cette année

**Lily** : ma mère aussi travaille ici c'est l'infirmière en chef

**Mathis** : ouah trop cool

**Mc Gonagall** : bien alors Jertud Glakbroks [………] Mélinda Weasley

Mélinda mit le choixpeau sur sa tête et attendit anxieuse

**Choixpeau** : humm ! Une Weasley alors aucun doute possible GRYFFONDOR !

Mc Gonagall cita d'autre nom puis ce fut le tour de Lily qui fut envoyée à Gryffondor comme sa cousine, puis Viktor lui aussi à Gryffondor.

Mc Gonagall appela ensuite Thomas qui lui fut envoyé à Serpentard tout comme ses parents. Puis elle appela Mathis et lui posa le choixpeau sur la tête

**Choixpeau **: humm difficile très difficile ! Tu es courageux même téméraire je dirais donc tu irait bien à Gryffondor mais tu es aussi loyal et donc tu pourrais aller à Poufsouffle. Tu es aussi intelligent donc Serdaigle te conviendrais aussi et puis tu es rusé tu irais bien aussi à Serpentard. Humm vraiment difficile ! Ou désire tu aller le plus ?

**Mathis** : euh … je ne sais pas … j'aimerais bien être avec mes amis mais il y a Thomas et il est tout seul

**Choixpeau** : je vois ! Voudrais tu aller à Serpentard ?

**Mathis** : je … oui … comme ca Thomas ne serait pas tout seul !

Alors que le choixpeau discutait avec Mathis en secret sans que personne n'entende ce qu'ils disaient, les professeurs ainsi que les élèves se posaient des questions, pourquoi le choixpeau mettait autant de temps pour ce petit garçon ?

**Choixpeau **: bien alors ce sera SERPENTARD !

A ce moment là Mélinda Lily et Viktor étouffèrent un cri de terreur.

**Mélinda** : oh non pas ca !

Mathis alla donc s'asseoir à côté de Thomas qui avait l'air assez heureux que Mathis soit dans la même maison que lui, les autres Serpentards le regardait bizarrement ne sachant pourquoi celui là avait été envoyé ici vu qu'il ne le connaissait pas.

Le dîner pu commencer après cela vu qu'en fait Mathis était le denier à passer.

**Thomas **: je suis content que l'on soit dans la même maison

**Mathis** : moi aussi

**Max** : hey toi le nouveau c'est quoi ton nom déjà ?

**Mathis** : Mathis Flemming

**Max **: Flemming ? Je ne connais aucun sorcier de sang pur s'appelant ainsi, tu es bien un sang pur au moins ?

**Mathis **: quoi ? Pourquoi tu me demandes ca ?

**Max **: parce que à Serpentard on accepte que les sang purs et pas les sangs de bourbes alors si t'es un sang pur on sera ami

**Mathis** ; et si ce n'est pas le cas ?

**Max** : alors ta vie sera un enfer, alors ? Un sourire narquois sur les lèvres et le regard mauvais, l'adolescent devait avoir 17 ans il portait le badge de préfet en chef, il était bruns aux yeux marrons.

**Mathis** : a vrai dire je n'en ai aucune idée et puis je m'en fiche d'ailleurs si tu ne veux pas qu'on soit amis ce n'est pas grave j'ai des amis alors ca me vas

Le dénommé Max allait lui répondre lorsque Mc Gonagall se leva demandant aux préfets et préfets en chef de raccompagner les élèves à leur dortoir.

* * *

Le lendemain de leur arrivée a Poudlard commençait fort ils avaient 2 heures de Potions de 8 heure à 10 heures avec le professeur Devert, ensuite ils continuaient la matinée avec le cour de Vol où ils allaient apprendre à se servir d'un balai, de 10 heure jusqu' à midi. Et tous ces cours étaient communs entre Gryffondor et Serpentard comme depuis quelques années déjà.

Mathis était ravi car comme ca il pourrait passer du temps avec Mélinda Viktor et Lily. Les autres Serpentard ne faisait pas attention à lui et d'ailleurs il en était plutôt content, il n'aimais pas ces gosses de riches prétentieux et trop fiers d'eux, mais il aimait bien Thomas, il n'était pas comme ça lui, oh non il était gentil et n'aimait pas les disputes.

Ils étaient dans la salle depuis environ 10 minutes et aucune trace du dit professeur quand tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit et il entra.

**Devert **; je vous en prie asseyez vous

Lily et Viktor s'étaient mis l'un à côté de l'autre, Mélinda était assise toute seule derrière eux, une fille de leur âge qui était à Serpentard s'assit à côté de Thomas, il l'a connaissait c'était Morgane Devos, une sang pure comme aurait dit Max. Mathis alla donc s'asseoir à côté de Mélinda sous le regard haineux des Serpentards et complètements choqués de Gryffondors. Lui ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

**Devert **: bien nous allons pouvoir commencer … euh … vous êtes à Serpentard n'es-ce pas jeune homme ?

**Mathis **: oui professeur

**Devert** : alors pourquoi êtes vous assis à côté d'une Gryffondor ?

**Mathis** ; elle est mon amie et je ne vois pas où est le problème on a le droit de s'asseoir où on veut non ?

**Devert** : tout a fait ! Bon continuons.

Et le cours reprit donc mais le professeur Devert était très intrigué du comportement de ce jeune Serpentard, il en parlerait à la directrice plus tard.

A la fin du cours, Mathis attendit ses amis et ils sortirent tous les 5 sous le regard haineux des Serpentards. Thomas était resté avec Mathis car il fallait bien qu'il se l'avoue à l'idée de rester seuls avec tout ces Serpentard lui fichait la trouille.

Ils arrivèrent sur le terrain pour leur 1er cours de vol en balai. Le cours se passa très bien mais ils durent se mettre chacun d'un côté et de l'autre, Mathis ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils séparaient les maisons de cette façon et pourquoi les Serpentards haïssaient tout le monde, mais il se promit de tirer les choses au clair.

A la fin de ce cours ils allèrent déjeuner mais durent se séparer car une fois de plus les maisons ne se mélangeaient pas. Mathis et Thomas partirent à leur table et les 3 autre à la leur. Mathis était tout de même content même si ils ne faisaient pas partie de la maison de ces camarades ils étaient toujours amis.

La journée passa vite les cours de l'après midi étaient communs avec les Serdaigle, et cette fois encore Mathis remarqua que les Serpentard les haïssaient eux aussi mais sans aucunes raisons apparentes c'était juste de la méchanceté gratuite, comme il avait pu le voir à la gare avec la mère de Thomas. Il se disait que Thomas tenait sûrement de son père car il n'était pas méchant comme sa mère mais bon il n'avait jamais vu le père de Thomas non plus.

D'ailleurs en y repensant il aurait bien aimer lui aussi avoir une maman et un papa, il n'y avait jamais vraiment penser jusqu'à maintenant car il avait sa grand-mère, mais ca lui manquait quand même un peu et il ne pu s'empêcher ce soir en se regardant dans la glace de se demander à qui il ressemblait, a son père ? À sa mère ?

Il fut tiré de sa contemplation de lui-même par un garçon qui entrait dans la salle de bain

**Grégoire **: hey ben alors Flemming t'a jamais vu de miroir ou quoi ?

**Mathis** : pourquoi tu appelles tout le monde par son nom de famille ?

**Grégoire **: pourquoi tu poses toujours des questions ? Lui lança t-il méchamment

**Devert** : messieurs Flemming et Goyle ? Que faites vous encore debout ? Allez vous couchez immédiatement !

* * *

Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu !

Alors dans la suite vous découvrirez :

Qui est Mathis : qui sont ses parents et surtout pourquoi ils l'ont abandonné ?

Pourquoi la femme qui vend des baguettes a réagit bizarrrement ?

Si nos 5 amsi malgré la rivalité de leurs maisons resteront amis ?

La suite samedi (si tout vas bien)


	8. Chaptitre 7

**Bonjour a tous voilà la suite (désolé j'avais dit samedi mais hier je n'ai pas pu aller sur internet :()**

**Comme d'habitude rien a part l'histoire et les persos inventés par moi ne m'appartiennent.**

**Rating : K soit tout public.**

**CHAPITRE 7 : ACCIDENT DE BALAI ET CONVOCATION**

Cela faisait maintenant 2 mois que Mathis et ses amis étaient entrés à Poudlard. Le mois de novembre était là et les 1ers flocons de neige apparurent. Ce matin là ils avaient cours de Vol en balai avec le professeur Fleury où cette dernière essayait tan bien que mal de faire monter Viktor sur son balai mais celui-ci ne faisait que tomber. Sous les rires hargneux de tous les Serpentards.

**Grégoire **: ben alors Londubat tu es aussi empoté que ton père !

**Mélinda** : laisse le tranquille Goyle on t'a rien demander !

**Grégoire **: ouh attention Weasley s'énerve j'ai peur !

**Mathis **: ca suffit arrêtez c'est vraiment puérile votre attitude ! Ca va Viktor ?

**Viktor** : ouais je crois !

**Grégoire** : on t'a rien demandé Flemming ! En plus je suis sur que tu es un sang de bourbe ca se voit à ta façon de parler, tu pause sans arrêt des questions y'a que les sang de bourbes qui font ca _dit-il en riant suivi des autres serpentards_

**Mathis **: évidemment puisque vous les sangs purs vous ne savez même pas ce que c'est une question et que de toute façon votre cerveau est tellement petit qu'il ne pourrait pas assimiler la réponse qu'on vous donnerait.

Il avait parlé d'une voix calme et en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Les Gryffondors étaient stupéfaits jamais un serpentard de prenait la défense d'un Gryffondor. Les Serpentards eux attendaient que Goyle réplique quelque chose mais celui-ci regardait Mathis la bouche grande ouverte.

**Mathis** : tu vois qu'es-ce que je disais !

Puis il se tourna vers Viktor afin de l'aider à se relever.

Le prof regardait ses élèves et ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ce petit avait vraiment du cran. Le cours reprit son cours. Mais à la fin alors que le prof discutait avec des élèves de Gryffondor qui lui demandaient des explications concernant le cours, Grégoire alla vers le groupe d'amis.

**Grégoire** : tu perds rien pour attendre Flemming on se retrouvera

**Mathis **: pourquoi tu t'es perdu toi ?

**Grégoire **: ok tu veux jouer, on va jouer, toi, moi la haut dit-il en montrant le ciel

**Mathis** : tu veux quoi au juste ?

**Grégoire** ; une course de balai !

**Mathis** : et pourquoi je ferais cette course avec toi ?

**Grégoire** ; si tu gagnes je laisserai ton ami tranquille sinon je continuerai de l'embêter

**Lily** : ne fais pas ca on a pas le droit

**Mélinda** : oui il n'en vaut pas la peine ce n'est qu'un fils de mangemort débile !

**Grégoire **; répète un peu sa espèce de …

**Mathis** : sa suffit, c'est d'accord

Et ils s'élevèrent se coursant l'un l'autre Grégoire essayant de faire tomber Mathis de son balai, mais le jeune garçon était plutôt doué et habile sur son balai, plus que Grégoire qui peinait à tenir correctement dessus vu la vitesse à laquelle le traînait Mathis.

Le professeur ayant vu la scène s'approcha et leur cria de descendre mais sans succès ils étaient trop haut pour qu'ils puissent l'entendre. Mais au bout d'un moment, le pire arriva, Grégoire dérapa et tomba de son balai mais le professeur le retint avec sa baguette et le fit léviter doucement sur le sol, puis Mathis atterrit à son tour et demanda des nouvelles de Grégoire

**Professeur **: ca va aller il n'a rien

**Grégoire** : ouais ca va lâchez moi.

Les Serpentards regardaient différemment Mathis, ce garçon avait de la réparti et de toute évidence n'avait pas peur d'eux et les défis ne l'inquiétaient pas non plus, d'ailleurs ils se demandaient bien qui il était car pour qu'il soit à Serpentard il fallait qu'il soit de sang pur, or il n'avaient jamais entendu parler de sorcier de sang pur du nom de Flemming. Ils prirent la décision commune de demander à leurs parents respectifs durant les vacances de noël.

Puis le professeur se tourna vers les 2 élèves et leur dit de la suivre chez la directrice. Les autres pouvaient retourner à leurs occupations le cours étant terminé.

Le professeur conduisit ses 2 élèves auprès du professeur Mc Gonagall. Celle-ci ouvrit la porte de son bureau toute étonnée.

**Mc Gonagall** : que se passe t-il ?

Le professeur lui expliqua l'attitude des 2 serpentards

**Mc Gonagall** : bien laissez nous je m'en occupe

Une fois partie

**Mc Gonagall** : très bien je retire 150 points à votre maison pour désobéissance et mise en danger de la vie d'autrui. Monsieur Goyle laissez nous je vous prie

Grégoire quitta donc la pièce avec un regard haineux envers les 2 autres.

**Mc Gonagall** : bien puis-je savoir ce qu'il vous a prit monsieur Flemming ?

**Mathis** : je suis désolé professeur mais il a dit que si je gagnait il n'embêterait plus mon ami Viktor alors je suis content de l'avoir fait même si ce n'était pas bien au moins il n'embêtera plus Viktor.

**Mc Go** : Viktor Londubat ?

**Mathis **: oui

**Mc Go** : très bien mais ce n'est pas une excuse ! Bon et puis je voulais aussi vous demander vous connaissez le Quidditch monsieur Flemming ?

**Mathis **: oui mais pourquoi vous me demander ca professeur ?

**Mc** : parce que je suis sure que vous feriez une bonne recrue pour jouer dans l'équipe

**Mathis **: c'est vrai ?

**MC Go** : alors ?

**Mathis** : oh oui se serait trop bien !

**Mc Go** : parfait alors rejoignez moi au terrain de Quidditch demain après midi

**Mathis **; j'y serais professeur

**Mc Go** ; bien vous pouvez y aller

**Mathis **: merci professeur

Et il sortit du bureau de la directrice le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

**Et voilà c'est finit j'espère que ce chapitre vous auras plu :)**

**dans la suite vous saurez : **

**Dans quelle équipe et a quel poste joura Mathis, au Quidditch !**

**Mathis recevra une lettre étrange qui lui révèlera des choses sur ses parents !**

**Comment réagira-t-il ?**

**Qui lui a écrit cette lettre ?**

**Pourquoi après 11 ans ?**

**Qui sont ses parents et pourquoi l'ont-ils abandonné peu après sa naissance ?**

**A mercredi pour la suite (si tout va bien)**

* * *


	9. Chapitre 8

**Bonjour a tous tout d'abord désolé pour ne pas avoir mit la suite la semaine dernière mais je n'ai pas pu aller sur internet :( mais bon ca y est le problème est résolu :)**

**Donc voici la suite toujours rien ne m'appartient sauf ce qui tiré de mon imagination et tout public.**

**Voila j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

**CHAPITRE 8 : Quidditch et Lettres.**

**Mélinda** : quoi ? Mais c'est génial ca

**Lily** : ouais ben dis donc tu sera le plus jeune joueur de Quidditch après mon père dis donc

**Mathis **: pourquoi ton père ?

**Lily** : mon père aussi est entré dans une équipe de Quidditch à l'âge de 11 ans

**Mathis** : wouah ! Super j'ai trop hâte d'y être !

**Viktor** : alors tu ferais bien d'y aller sinon tu va être en retard

**Mathis** : ok a plus tard

Et il quitta la bibliothèque, c'est là que ses amis et lui venaient quand ils voulaient être tous ensemble, et oui de 1 ils n'étaient pas dans la même maison donc ils ne pouvaient aller dans les salles communes et de 2 jamais aucun serpentards ne venaient à la bibliothèque alors ils seraient tranquilles.

Il arriva sur le terrain ou les joueurs s'entraînaient, toutes les équipes étaient là. L'entraîneur en chef Monsieur Godefroy ainsi que les 4 autres entraîneurs et aussi le professeur Mc Gonagall. Ces derniers étaient en grande conversation tandis que les joueurs des différentes équipes s'entrainaient chacun d'un bout de l'immense terrain.

Mathis s'approcha doucement de la directrice qui était en train de discuter avec l'entraîneur.

**MC Go** : ah ben justement le voilà !

**Mathis **: bonjour !

**Godefroy :** alors c'est toi le petit nouveau que je dois voir, ok monte sur ce balai et fait moi voir à quelle vitesse tu peux aller fait le tour du terrain aussi vite que tu le peux

Mathis prit donc le balai que lui tendit l'entraîneur, puis après que l'entraîneur ai dit aux joueurs de se mettre sur le côté, il fit ce que lui avait demander l'homme.

Les 5 entraîneurs étaient stupéfaits par la performance du jeune garçon jamais dans toute l'histoire du Quidditch un enfant de cet âge là n'allait aussi vite. C'était une vraie balle. Ils ne cessaient de penser qu'il ferait un excellent attrapeur.

**Godefroy** : c'est parfait ! C'est d'accord je le prends, dans quelle maison est-tu mon garçon ?

**Mathis **: Serpentard monsieur

**Godefroy** : ok je consulte ma liste _il parcourut des yeux la liste de ses joueurs titulaires et remplaçant _… ah … oh … je suis désolé mais se sera pas possible malheureusement l'équipe compte déjà 3 attrapeurs dont 2 remplaçants donc je ne peux pas te prendre je suis désolé.

**Mathis **: même dans une autre équipe ?

**Godefroy **: mais qu'es-ce que c'est que cette question ?

**Mathis** : ben oui vous dites qu'il n'y a plus de place à Serpentard mais peux être y en a t-il une ailleurs non ?

L'entraîneur regarda alors encore une fois sa liste et vit qu'il restait une place mais il y avait un problème

**Godefroy** : eh bien il me reste en effet une place, mais ...

**Mathis **: je prends j'ai toujours aimer le Quidditch !

**Godefroy** : cette place est à Gryffondor !

**Mathis** : ok c'est pas grave je prends quand même !

**L'entraîneur** : je vais demander aux autres je reviens

Pendant que Godefroy expliquait le problème aux autres entraîneurs et aux joueurs, Mathis était resté vers Mc Gonagall qui ne cessait de le regarder. Il se demandait bien pourquoi certains adultes le fixaient comme ca.

Mc Gonagall, plus elle regardait Mathis et plus elle avait l'impression bizarre de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part mais elle ne saurais dire a qui il lui faisait penser ni quand ni pourquoi.

Après de longues minutes l'entraîneur revint, les Serpentards avaient l'air dégoûtés et outrés tandis que les Gryffondors avaient l'air complètement déstabilisé mais avaient quand même l'air content.

**Godefroy** : félicitation mon garçon tu es le nouvel attrapeur des Gryffondors ! Je te donnerais ta tenue plus tard, bienvenue dans l'équipe de Gryffondor

**Mathis **: merci monsieur.

**"L'ATTRAPEUR DES GRYFFONDORS EST UN SERPENTARD"**

Tel était le titre du journal de l'école, la nouvelle avait eu l'effet d'une bombe, les Serpentards étaient encore plus mauvais que d'habitudes, les Gryffondors étaient plutôt contents eux, au début récalcitrant au fait qu'un Serpentard puisse être avec eux puis avec le temps ils avaient apprit à connaître Mathis et ils l'aimaient beaucoup et étant le plus jeune de l'équipe il le considérait tous comme leur petit frère.

Cela faisait déjà 3 semaines qu'il était dans l'équipe, les Serpentards à quelques exceptions près ne lui adressait plus la parole pour eux il n'était plus un des leur mais de toute façon Mathis ne s'était jamais réellement considéré comme un de leur d'ailleurs pourquoi l'aurait –il voulu ? Ils étaient vraiment pitoyables avec leur haine complètement absurde et sans raison et refaire ce que leurs parents avaient fait avant eux. Mais au fond il était triste pour eux car peut être n'avait il pas le choix ? Les mangemorts et les sangs purs sont réputés pour avoir une éducation stricte et violente. Il le sait très bien Thomas lui a raconté des choses qui lui font par moment préféré le fait qu'ils ne connaissent pas ses parents.

**************************

********************************************************

**************************

On arrivait maintenant aux vacances de noël qui étaient dans 3 jours. Encore 3 jours et il pourrait retrouver sa grand-mère, il lui avait souvent écrit mais elle lui avait manquer énormément.

Ce matin là, alors que tous prenaient leur petit déjeunerdans la grande salle qui avait alors revêtu ses décorations de Noël, les hiboux volèrent et déposèrent le courrier. Mathis eu même 2 lettres ce jour là., il en fut d'ailleurs très surpris. L'une était sûrement de sa grand mère mais de qui pouvait être la 2ème ?

Il ouvrit alors la 1ère :

**_Mon chéri,_**

**_Je suis contente que tu rentres bientôt tu m'a manquer._**

**_Si je t'écris c'est aussi pour te dire que cette année nous ne fêterons pas noël chez nous mais chez ton amie Mélinda._**

**_Sachant comme tu es curieux tu te demande sans doute pourquoi ? C'est simple on s'est revu avec ses parents et aussi avec ceux de Viktor et de Lily et on a sympathiser donc voilà_**

**_Je t'attendrai donc chez eux avec leurs parents car je crois que c'est le père de Viktor et la mère de Lily qui vous ramène_**

**_Voila vivement de te revoir_**

**_Je t'aime_**

**_Ta mamie_**

Il lu ensuite la 2nde :

**_Mathis,_**

**_Tu dois te demander qui je suis pour t'écrire alors que tu ne me connais pas ?_**

**_Mais moi je te connais enfin je t'ai connu, la dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu était tout petit, en fait tu venais à peine de naître, tu était si mignon, tu l'ai encore d'ailleurs si ce n'est plus._**

**_Tu dois sûrement te demander qui je suis n'es-ce pas ? J'en suis sûre je sais que tu es un petit garçon curieux tout comme l'était ta mère, car oui j'ai connu ta mère. Et ton père aussi tu lui ressembles aussi, tu leur ressembles à tous les 2 aussi bien physiquement qu'au niveau du caractère._**

**_Je ne devrais pas te dire ca je le sais mais je n'en peux plus et je crois que tu es assez grand aujourd'hui pour connaître la vérité sur ta vie mais je ne te dirais pas tout car il est de certaines choses qu'il vaut mieux que tu apprennes par tes parents._**

**_Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que tu es né le jour où je t'ai déposé devant chez Zerbinia Flemming, soit le 12 août. Je savais qu'elle prendrait soin de toi et j'ai eu raison._**

**_Tu dois te demander pourquoi c'est moi et non tes parents qui t'ont déposé là ? C'est simple c'est ta mère qui me l'a demander elle n'en avait pas la force elle-même, elle a eu beaucoup de mal à admettre qu'elle devait t'abandonner mais sache que c'était pour te protéger toi : l'unique enfant qu'elle n'a jamais eu._**

**_Pourquoi te révéler ceci aujourd'hui ? La raison est simple je t'ai observer depuis ton arrivée à Poudlard, tu es encore un enfant mais tu es maintenant assez grand pour pouvoir connaître la vérité sur tes origines et pourquoi pas sur tes parents._**

**_Si tu es intéressés alors tu n'auras qu'a me le faire savoir et on se rencontrera bien sur tu pourra venir avec ta mamie comme tu l'appelle et je sais qu'elle occupe une grande place pour toi, c'est ta mamie de cœur._**

**_Voici l'adresse où tu peux me joindre si le cœur t'en dit :_**

**_Impasse Floculus_**

**_Chemin de Traverse_**

**_Londres_**

**_J'espère te revoir très bientôt_**

**_La cigogne._**

Mathis avait du mal à croire ce qu'il lut dans cette lettre et se posaient beaucoup de questions. Qui était cette personne ? Pourquoi sa mère voulait-elle l'abandonner ? Pour le protéger de quoi ? De qui ? Comment et d'où connaissait-elle ses parents ? Et Zerbinia ?

Il reposa ces lettres et les mit dans sa poche et continua de prendre son petit déjeuner mais il était sans cesse torturé par ces questions qui le submergeaient.

Durant les 3 jours il ne cessait de lire et relire cette lettre cherchant le moindre indice qui aurait pu le mettre sur la piste de l'expéditeur ou expéditrice. Mais rien. Il se disait juste que sa devait être un moldu ou quelqu'un qui connaît les moldus car il avait employé « cigogne » mais c'est tout ce qu'il avait réussi à trouver le reste ne signifiant rien de plus que ce qui était écrit sur la lettre.

C'est pourquoi il décida qu'il en parlerait avec sa mamie pour lui demander ce qu'elle pensait de tout ca.

* * *

**Voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, la suite arrivera normalement mercredi (si j'arrive a me connecter) ou sinon Samedi.**

**Dans les prochains chapitre vous saurez : **

**Qui a écrit la lettre a Mathys ?**

**Qui sont les parents de Mathys ?**

**Pourquoi ils l'ont abandonné a sa naissance ?**

**Bonne vacances a ceux qui le sont :) et a plus .**

* * *


	10. Chapitre 9

**Bonjour a tous et a toutes, voici la suite de l'histoire j'espère qu'il vous plaira :)**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPITRE 9 : NOEL CHEZ LES WEASLEY **

Le jour des vacances arriva vite, si vite que Mathis n'eut pas le temps d'y penser qu'il était déjà dans la voiture de monsieur Londubat avec ses 3 amis et la maman de Lily.

Après un court trajet de quelques minutes ils arrivèrent à une grande bâtisse, très belle et immense. Elle devait avoir 4 ou 5 étages, la façade était ancienne mais quand même entretenue. Il y avait un grand jardin visible un peu sur l'un des côtés de la maison. Mathis était émerveillé devant cette maison.

**Neuville **: et voilà jeunes gens nous sommes arrivés

**Mathis** : c'est … wouah … immense et beau

**Ginny** : bienvenu Mathis

Ils entrèrent dans cette somptueuse maison, et pénétrèrent dans le salon où se trouvaient Harry, Ron, Luna et Lavande ainsi que Zerbinia et une autre jeune femme, la trentaine, les cheveux châtain et les yeux marron. Elle était de taille moyenne, assez mince.

Mathis ne pus s'empêcher de se dire qu'il la trouvait très belle. Mais il fut tirer de sa contemplation par Zerbinia qui se jeta sur lui pour l'enlacer.

**Zerbinia** : oh mon chéri comme tu m'as manquer ! Alors c'était comment ce 1er trimestre à Poudlard ? Tu es dans quelle maison ? Ca va ?

**Mathis **: oui mamie je vais très bien mais tu m'étouffes !

**Zerbinia **: oh je suis désolé mon trésor !

Après avoir fait les présentations de la jeune femme, qui s'appelait Hermione Granger tous s'assirent sur les canapés tandis que les adultes leur posaient des questions.

**Ron **: alors dans quelles maisons êtes-vous ?

Neuville et Ginny se regardèrent durant quelques secondes puis les enfants répondirent

**Viktor ;** je suis à Gryffondor !

**Mélinda et Lily** : moi aussi

**Zerbinia :** mais c'est génial c'est une bonne maison Gryffondor en tout cas mieux que Serpentard et toi mon cœur ?

**Mathis** _perdit tout à coup son sourire mais il répondit quand même_ : Serpentard

Les adultes se regardaient fixant Neuville et Ginny qui hochèrent la tête en signe d'approbation. Voyant le malaise qu'il venait de provoquer il ajouta :

**Mathis** ; et je suis aussi l'attrapeur des Gryffondor !

**Zerbinia** : mais je ne comprends pas tu a dit que tu était à Serpentard ?

**Mathis** : oui mais je les aime pas ceux là, ils sont débiles et prétentieux

**Zerbinia :** mais alors pourquoi tu es aller dans cette maison !

**Harry** : c'est le choixpeau qui décide Zerbinia !

**Mathis** : non elle a raison c'est moi qui ai demander à y aller !

**Mélinda :** quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Tu ne voulais pas être avec nous ?

**Mathis** : si mais Thomas était tout seul et vous vous étiez 3 alors je me suis dit que j'allais pas le laisser tout seul quand même en plus je me dit que j'ai bien fait parce que tout seul au milieu de ces débiles …

**Zerbinia **: surveille ton langage sil te plait !

**Ginny **: bon et si nous passions a table ! dit tout à coup Ginny essayant ainsi de détendre quelque peu l'atmosphère.

Pendant tout le repas les yeux furent rivés sur Mathis chacun pensant qu'il leur faisait penser à quelqu'un mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. La jeune femme dénommée Hermione elle aussi n'arrêtait pas de le fixer, et parfois elle souriais.

Après le repas, Mathis ne supportant plus tous ces regards sur lui décida d'aller parler à la jeune femme en question.

*********************************

****************

****

****

****************

*********************************

Alors que tout le monde était dehors et profitait d'un temps calme pour faire une bataille de boules de neiges, Mathis rentra dans le salon où se trouvait Hermione.

**Mathis **: coucou

**Hermione **: coucou toi ! Tu n'es pas dehors avec les autres ?

**Mathis **: non je peux vous posez une question ?

**Hermione** : bien sur lui dit-elle l'invitant à prendre place sur le canapé à ses côtés

**Mathis **: voila je voulais savoir pourquoi vous n'avez pas arrêtez de me regarder durant tout le repas tout à l'heure ?

**Hermione** : oh … euh … je suis désolé Mathis je ne voulais pas … écoute c'est juste que tu m'a fait penser à quelqu'un que j'ai connu voila tout je suis désolé.

**Mathis** : oh et qui ?

Mais à ce moment là Mélinda entra comme une furie et attrapa Mathis par le bras le traînant dehors avec force

**Mathis **: mais ca va pas non lâche moi tout de suite ! _Lui avait-il crier si fort que tous les autres s'étaient arrêter et le regardait perplexe._

**Mathis **: pourquoi tu me tires comme ca ?

**Mélinda** : désolé c'est juste que je veux que tu vienne jouer avec nous !

**Mathis** : ouais ben la prochaine fois t'es pas obliger de me casser le bras et puis ta une langue tu peux demander non !

**Mélinda** : ok je suis désolé mais pourquoi tu t'énerves comme ca !

**Mathis** : JE NE M'ENERVE PAS OK

**Mélinda **: ALORS POURQUOI TU CRIE ?

Puis réalisant que la jeune fille avait raison et que tout le monde les regardait ils se mirent à rire tous les 2 bientôt suivis par les adultes.

Mais tout au fond du salon une jeune femme regardant par la fenêtre la scène qui venait de se déroulée était de plus en plus perplexe et ne cessait de se demander :

Et si c'était lui ?

* * *

**Un avant goût du prochain chapitre ?**

_**« Malgré elle le souvenir de cette nuit refit surface »**_

_**« Amour interdit et impossible »**_

_**« Dans la pénombre quelqu'un avait tout entendu »**_

_**« Es-ce que j'ai bien entendu ce que tu as dit ? »**_

_**« J'ai honte de t'avoir pour fils »**_

_**« Il travaille au ministère de la magie »**_

_**« Ne pouvait pas imaginer »**_

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus la suite arrivera sans doute samedi car le mercredi je n'ai plus accés a Internet :(**


	11. Chaptitre 10

**Bonjour, merci de vos reviews :). Voici la suite (attendue impatiemment par FOUZIA^^)**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 10 : QUAND LE PASSE REFAIT SURFACE**

3 jours. 3 jours qu'Hermione se posait cette unique et si pesante question : Et si c'était lui ? Elle voulait savoir mais en même temps ne le voulait pas. Car si elle le retrouvait et que c'était lui mais si **_lui_** l'apprenait alors il était mort et sa elle ne le voulais pas, elle ne l'avait pas abandonnée il y a 11 ans pour qu'il meurt mais pour qu'il vive.

Car oui cette jeune femme dont parlait la lettre envoyée à Mathis c'était Hermione, elle l'avait reconnu a la minute où elle l'avait vu, même si elle ne savait pas encore que c'était un fils qu'elle avait. Et malgré elle le souvenir de cette nuit refit surface, cette fameuse nuit où elle prit la décision d'abandonner son enfant pour sa survie

_**FLASH BACK 11 ANS PLUS TÔT**_

_« Nous sommes le 12 août dehors il fait une chaleur étouffante, mais une jeune femme reste cloîtrée chez elle et ce depuis maintenant 8 mois. Pourquoi ? C'est simple elle est enceinte mais personne ne dois le savoir et surtout pas __**lui**__. Si __**il**__ l'apprenait alors __**il**__ les tuerait elle et son bébé mais sa vie lui importe peu tout ce qu'elle veut c'est que son enfant vive. Cet enfant fruit d'un amour interdit mais le fruit d'un amour pure et sincère de 2 cœurs qui malheureusement pas du même côté de la "barrière", barrière si fragile dans ces temps ou depuis peu la paix semble être revenue dans le monde des sorciers mais les gens restent les mêmes avec leurs préjugés._

_Elle a su dès qu'elle a apprit sa grossesse qu'elle devrait abandonné son enfant car si elle le gardait et même si elle partait il y aurait toujours le risque qu'__**il **__la retrouve et ca elle ne voulais pas, elle ne voulais pas que son enfant paye le prix de l'amour qui avait unit ces 2 êtres si différent, si opposés et pourtant si amoureux l'un de l'autre._

_Elle était devant sa fenêtre en pensant à ses amis à qui elle n'avait même pas parler de sa grossesse et qui eux aussi attendait un enfant d'ailleurs Ron et Lavande avait eu une fille il y 3 mois et Neuville et Luna un garçon il y a 4 mois. Quant à Giny sa sœur de cœur elle aussi attendait un enfant, d'ailleurs, la petite, car s'était une fille était née le mois dernier. Hermione ne correspondait plus que par lettre avec ses amis leur disant juste qu'elle était quelque part et qu'elle reviendrait bientôt mais qu'elle avait besoin de se reposer. Vu qu'elle venait de perdre ses 2 parents ils prirent cela comme un retour au sources et l'envie pour la jeune femme d'être seule._

_Il était maintenant 19 heure en cette chaude soirée mais tout a coup le vent se lève et presque au même moment Hermione a des violentes contractions, elle appelle alors la seule qui est au courant, celle qui lui a annoncée sa grossesse, celle à qui elle demandera ce soir d'emmener loin d'elle son bébé._

_Cette femme n'est autre que Pom-Pom l'ex infirmière en chef de Poudlard, Hermione vient de l'appeler elle sait ce que ca veut dire même si c'est avec un mois d'avance que le bébé arrive._

_Après 2 heures de travail l'accouchement se termine enfin, Pom-Pom tiens dans ses bras le bébé qu'Hermione vient de mettre au monde, un magnifique petit bébé, il n'a pas encore de cheveux mais d'après ses sourcils il sera blond et il a les yeux bleu presque gris. C'est à peine si il crie. _

_**Pom-Pom**__ : Hermione tu veux voir ton enfant et savoir ce que c'est ?_

_**Hermione**__ : non je ne préfère pas, après ses sera trop dure, emmène le sil te plait. Vite !_

_**Pom-Pom**__ : très bien, je me dépêche je reviens m'occuper de toi après._

_La suite vous la connaissez cette silhouette c'est Pom-Pom, elle l'amène à Zerbinia, elles ont fait leur études ensembles et elle sait que le petit sera bien avec elle. »_

_**FIN DU FLASH BACK**_

Hermione essuie une larme qui désormais coule le long de sa joue, elle en es sure et certaine c'est bien lui, c'est son fils mais il ne doit rien savoir, elle a peur, il ne doit pas l'apprendre sinon **il** lui ferait du mal, elle le sait même après toutes ces années, **il **le tuerait et ca elle ne veut pas alors même si ca fait mal elle gardera son secret jusque dans sa tombe ; non jamais Mathis ne dois savoir que je suis sa mère !

Mais ce qu'elle ne remarqua pas c'est qu'elle avait dit cette dernière phrase tout haut et que dans la pénombre quelqu'un avait tout entendu.

____________________________________________________________

___________________________________

_______

_

Mais heureusement pour elle se n'était pas une personne avec de mauvaise intentions, non il s'agissait de Ginny qui n'en croyais pas ses oreilles et qui après un temps de réflexion se dit qu'elle le savait déjà, à la minute où elle avait vu Mathis, elle avait su au fond d'elle.

**Ginny** : Hermione ca va ?

**Hermione** ; oh Ginny ! Oui très bien et toi ?

**Ginny** : es-ce que j'ai bien entendu ce que tu as dit ?

**Hermione ;** de quoi parles tu Ginny ?

**Ginny _lui chuchota alors à l'oreille pour qu'elle seule entende_** : que Mathis est ton fils !

Hermione se mit à pleurer de plus belle, devant son amie Ginny ne put rien faire d'autre que de la prendre dans ses bras.

**Ginny **: viens dans ma chambre et tu vas tout m'expliquer ok ?

**Hermione** : non si quelqu'un est au courant **il **le tuera

**Ginny** ; je lancerai un asourdiato et personne n'entendras rien tu a besoin de te confier Mione viens !

Elles montèrent donc dans la chambre de Ginny et Harry, cette dernière lance le sort et Hermione lui raconta la fameuse nuit de la naissance de Mathis.

**Ginny** : oh ma pauvre chérie comme ca a du être dure pour toi ! Je suis désolé Mione

**Hermione** : ca allait jusqu'à ce que je le revois et là c'est sur que c'est lui, il lui ressemble tellement

**Ginny** : il te ressemble aussi Mione crois moi, il a ton caractère et aussi ton intelligence et puis il a la peau matte tout comme toi mais c'est vrai qu'il ressemble aussi à son père enfin si je ne me trompe pas. C'est Drago Malfoy n'es-ce pas ?

**Hermione** : oui. dit-elle alors que ses larmes recommençaient à couler.

**Ginny **: et il t'a laisse tomber en apprenant que tu était enceinte de lui ?

**Hermione **: non pas du tout il ne l'a même jamais su

**Ginny **: quoi ? Mais pourquoi Mione ?

**Hermione** : tu te souviens qu'on est sorti ensemble lui et moi ?

**Ginny :** bien sur que je me souviens je me disais même que vous finiriez par vous mariez.

**Hermione** : oui et bien un jour son père lui a envoyé une lettre, une lettre de menace

_**FLASH BACK**_

La lettre disait :

_**Drago,**_

_**Saches que ton comportement me déçoit beaucoup, je ne t'ai pas élevé comme ca, pour que tu te rabaisse au point de coucher avec une sang de bourbe**_

_**Tu me dégoûtes et me fait honte, tu sali le nom des Malfoy**_

_**J'ai honte de t'avoir pour fils mais saches que tu peux encore te racheter je suis prêt à te laisser la vie sauve ainsi qu'a cette sang de bourbe si cette relation s'arrête là avant qu'elle ne fasse un bâtard que je devrais éliminer pour laver son sang impur de notre famille**_

_**Tu as le choix Drago fait le bon si c'est cette sang de bourbe que tu veux alors tu la rejoindra dans la mort car c'est tout ce que tu mériteras pour cette trahison.**_

_**Saches que ceci est un avertissement je vois et sais tout ce qui se passe Drago, alors cesse tout de suite cette liaison où vous en paierez le prix fort tout les 2**_

_**Lucius Malfoy**_

_**FIN DU FLASH BACK**_

**Ginny :** oh mon dieu ! C'est vraiment une ordure ce mec et dire qu'il vit encore et qu'il travaille au ministère de la magie ca me dégoûte

**Hermione :** oui après cette lettre Drago me la fait lire, je ne savais pas encore que j'étais enceinte mais on a prit la décision d'arrêter de se voir, je ne voulais pas qu'il meurt par ma faute et moi par la sienne.

**Ginny :** oui je comprends mieux maintenant mais pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit que tu étais enceinte ?

**Hermione **: j'ai eu peur pour le bébé, je ne voulais pas qu'**il** lui fasse du mal je sais très bien que si **Lucius** l'aurait su **il** l'aurait tuer comme **il** le dit dans sa lettre. Maintenant il y a que 3 personnes qui savent la vérité

**Ginny **: qui est l'autre ?

**Hermione** : Pom-Pom c'est elle qui m'a fait accoucher et qui à emmener Mathis chez Zerbinia. Elle a bien choisit Mathis est heureux avec elle.

**Ginny **: oui c'est vrai mais Hermione tu dois bien te dire que tôt ou tard Mathis cherchera à savoir qui sont ses parents !

**Hermione **: je sais mais je ne dirais rien tant que Lucius Malfoy sera encore en vie, j'ai jurer de protéger notre fils et je le ferais, sil te plait ne révèle ce que je viens de te dire à personne.

**Ginny** : c'est promis ne t'en fait pas, je l'aime bien ton fils et je suis pas la seule Mélinda et Lily l'aime beaucoup

**Hermione** : oui j'avais crut remarquer

**Ginny **: je crois qu'il tient ca de son père non ?

**Hermione** ; oui ca il n'y a pas de doute

Et elles se mirent à rirent Hermione se remémorant les moments qu'elle avait passé en compagnie de Drago, leur fils leur ressemblait beaucoup c'est vrai mais si on ne savais pas on ne pouvait pas imaginer.

* * *

**Voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui la suite la semaine prochaine.**

**En attendant vous voulez un avant goût du prochain chapitre ?**

_**« Chamboulée par cette lettre »**_

_**« Tu ne devrais pas y aller Mathis «**_

_**« De quel droit vous le juger vous le connaissez même pas »**_

_**« Et si Harry avait comprit »**_

* * *


	12. Chapitre 11

**Bonjour voici la suite.**

**CHAPITRE 11 : Questions sans réponses ?**

Mathis était assis sur l'un des canapé du salon, attendant les autres ils voulaient leur parler de cette lettre oui à tous car peut être qu'ils pourraient aussi l'aider.

Tous arrivèrent, il leur fit donc la lecture de cette lettre mais il manquait Hermione et Ginny qui arrivèrent au moment où Mathis disait :

**Mathis **: alors vous croyez que je devrais aller voir cette cigogne ?

**Ginny** : c'est quoi cette histoire de cigogne ?

**Mathis :** c'est dans une lettre que j'ai reçut regarde.

Plus Ginny lisait la lettre puis elle devenait pâle elle la passa à Hermione qui fit la même tête qu'elle et s'assit sur le canapé encore toute chamboulée par cette lettre. Tout le monde les regardait ne sachant pas ce qui leur arrivait à toutes les 2.

**Harry :** euh … Gin Mione tout va bien ?

**Hermione et Ginny** : oui Harry tout va bien

**Mathis** : qu'es-ce que je dois faire selon vous ?

**Zerbinia** : tu a envie de savoir ou pas ?

**Mathis** : bien sur que oui !

**Zerbinia** : si tu veux on ira tout les 2

**Mathis **: quand ?

**Zerbinia **: quand tu veux mon trésor ?

**Mathis **: demain ?

Z**erbinia** : si tu veux !

**Mélinda** : je pourrai venir avec vous ?

**Ron **: Mélinda !

**Mathis **: si tu veux sa me dérange pas

**Lily **: moi aussi ?

**Mathis **: oui

**Viktor** : et moi ?

**Mathis** : oula ben dis donc on a qu'à tous y aller tant qu'on y est ! Rit-il

**Hermione** : non ce n'est pas une bonne idée !

**Mathis **: je plaisantais

**Hermione **: tu ne devrais pas y aller Mathis !

**Mathis **: pourquoi ?

**Ginny** : oui Mione a raison ce n'est pas une bonne idée après tout on ne sait pas qui c'est cette Cigogne si sa se trouve c'est une farce de tes amis de l'école !

**Mathis** : non parce que mes amis de l'école sont là et puis Thomas ne ferait pas ça !

**Ron **: c'est qui ce Thomas ?

**Mathis** : Thomas Zabini

**Ron** : quoi ? Tu ferais mieux de ne pas traîner avec lui

**Mathis** : et pourquoi ca ?

**Harry **: Ron a raison ses parents sont des mangemorts et …

**Mathis **: et alors c'est pas parce que ses parents sont des mangemorts et qu'ils sont méchants que lui aussi et puis de quel droit vous le juger vous le connaissez même pas !

A présent il était debout les poings serres et avait hausser le ton puis voyant que personne ne réagissait il partit dehors.

Ginny et Hermione échangèrent un regard et sourirent elle avaient penser à la même chose, ce qu'il venait de dire là étaient les mêmes paroles qu' Hermione avaient eu lorsqu'elle avait fait comprendre a ses amis sa relation avec Drago.

**Harry** : ca me rappelle quelque chose !

Sur le coup les 2 jeunes femmes prirent peur et si Harry avait comprit…

* * *

Ginny et Hermione étaient tétanisées par la peur, et si Harry venait de comprendre ?

**Ron :** ca te rappelle quoi ?

**Harry** : ca me rappelle que j'ai oublié …

Les deux jeunes femmes tellement soulagées n'écoutèrent même pas Harry finirent sa phrase. Mais leur répit fut de courte durée quand Mathis revint

**Mathis **: j'irais voir la cigogne parce que je veux savoir qui sont mes parents et pourquoi ils m'ont abandonné et même si cette cigogne n'est en fait qu'une farce c'est pas grave parce que je finirais bien par savoir qui c'est

**Mélinda et Lily** : tu as raison Mathis et on t'aidera

**Viktor** : hey, moi aussi je t'aiderais Mathis tu peux compter sur moi !

Tous les 4 s'enlacèrent sous le regard attendris des adultes mais Hermione et Ginny étaient angoissées car Mathis voulait savoir et connaissant le caractère de ses parents il ne laisserai pas tomber aussi facilement surtout pas avant d'avoir eu des réponses à ses questions.

Le lendemain ils partirent tous les 2 Mathis et Zerbinia pour le chemin de traverse où il devrait rencontrer cette cigogne.

Ils arrivèrent dans une taverne où la cigogne qui n'était autre que Pom-Pom arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Zerbinia l'a reconnut tout de suite.

Les 2 femmes parlèrent du bon vieux temps puis Mathis les interrompis

**Mathis **: si vous me parliez plutôt de ce que vous vouliez me dire ?

Zerbinia les laissa seuls, mais s'installa un peu plus loin. Ainsi Pom-Pom put tout lui raconter mais elle ne lui parla que du jour de sa naissance, ne lui révélant pas pour autant la raison de son abandon ni l'identité de ses parents lui disant juste que c'étaient des sorciers tout les 2. Le jeune garçon s'en trouva triste.

**Mathis** : et c'est tout ?

**Pom-Pom** : oui Mathis ce n'est hélas que tout ce que je peux te révéler, le reste tu devras le découvrir toi-même.

**Mathis** : mais pourquoi ?

**Pom-Pom** : ce sont tes parents qui devront te le dire c'est tout.

**Mathis **: mais …

**Pom-Pom** : non pas de mais, un jour tu sauras tout et ce jour là tu comprendras tout, ne t'en fait pas, mais ce jour n'est pas encore arrivé.

Et sur ce elle le laissa encore plus perdu qu'avant dans ses questions mais avec le désir encore plus grand de découvrir une fois pour toute qui il est, qui sont ses parents et pourquoi l'ont-ils abandonné ? Il se demandait aussi pourquoi PomPom l'avait contacter pour lui dire quasiment rien de plus que dans sa lettre !

* * *

**Voila j'espère que ce chapitre vous auras plus :).**

**Un petit avant gout de la suite ?**

**_"Noël chez les Malfoy"_**

**_"tu n'a pas l'autorisation de t'exprimer ferme la"_**

**_"TU MENT ! PARLE !"_**

**_"c'est le rejeton de Granger ou quoi ?"_**

**_"Tout à coup son visage s'éclaira, il eu un sourire mauvais et …"_**

**A samedi prochain.**

* * *


	13. Chapitre 12

**Bonjour a tous (enfin a ceux qui lisent :D) désolé pour ce mois sans mises a jour mais j'ai eu un gros problème avec mon internet :( mais ca va mieux problème résolu (enfin j'espère :D) donc voici la suite et pour me faire pardonner je vous en met 2 :)**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 12 : Vacances de Noël mouvementées !**

Pendant ce temps dans un manoir immense et très ancien, se tenait une réunion où se trouvaient des centaines de personnes. Ce manoir c'est celui de Lucius Malfoy maintenant la soixantaine, les cheveux blancs et toujours aussi longs. Il y vit avec sa femme Narcissa, elle aussi de magnifiques cheveux blancs très longs qui tombe sur ses épaules la soixantaine également.

Pour fêter noël, ils ont invité toutes les familles de sang pures et de mangemorts de Londres. C'est pourquoi le manoir est tellement bondé de monde.

Tout le monde discutent et rient mais ce serait plutôt des rirent mauvais et de moqueries car ils ne font que se moquer des sang de bourbes et des moldus comme ils les appellent. Il y a d'ailleurs tous les Serpentards de Poudlard qui sont là avec leur parents, les 1ères années qui sont avec Mathis et thomas et aussi ce dernier qui reste sur le côté tout seul à ruminer et à prier pour que les vacances se finissent vite.

Dans un coin de la cuisine, Narcissa Malfoy observe du coin de l'œil les enfants qui discutent et rient et elle ressent à ce moment là, un pincement au cœur, elle aimerait elle aussi avoir des petits enfants, elle est triste et malheureuse de penser qu'elle ne sera jamais grand-mère.

Puis tout à coup les discussions s'arrêtent et tous s'installent à la grande table qui a été dressée, chaque enfant et entouré de ses parents. Alors que le dîner est en cour et que seuls les adultes parle, un adolescent de 17 ans qui est autre que Max prends la parole.

**Max :** excusez moi mais pourrais je avoir l'autorisation de parler ?

**Lucius **: ton fils est toujours aussi bien élevé Franz à ce que je vois ! dit-il sans méchanceté. Parle Max nous t'écoutons !

**Max :** merci monsieur Malfoy. Voila je me demandait juste si vous connaissiez un sorcier du nom de Flemming

Tous les adultes se regardèrent et parlèrent silencieusement entre eux et finalement ce fut Lucius qui lui répondit.

**Lucius :** non il n'y a aucun sorcier de sang pur qui porte ce nom mais pourquoi cette question ?

**Max :** oh c'est parce que cette année nous avons un nouveau qui s'appelle Mathis Flemming mais je me demande bien pourquoi il est avec nous si ce n'est pas un sang pur.

**Grégoire **: c'est un sal sang de bourbe !

**Grégory Goyle** : Grégoire tu n'a pas l'autorisation de t'exprimer ferme la ! Lui lança t-il méchamment.

**Grégoire **: je vous demande pardon père !

**Max **: je pense que Grégoire à raison monsieur, il ne peut être qu'un sang de bourbe

**Lucius **: pourquoi cela ?

**Max **: c'est simple il arrête pas de poser des questions, il traîne tout le temps avec ses maudits Gryffondor de Weasley Potter et Londubat et en plus il prend leur défense. Et pour couronner le tout il est dans l'équipe de Gryffondor au Quidditch. Mais tu dois savoir quelque chose toi, n'es-ce pas Thomas.

A présent tous les regards étaient fixés sur Thomas, le pauvre garçon aurait voulu être une souris et s'échapper dans un trou, loin d'eux et de leurs regards.

**Pansy **: réponds Thomas ! Lui cracha t-elle

**Blaise **: ta mère t'a demander quelque chose Thomas répond immédiatement !

**Thomas **: je … je ne sais pas !

**Lucius** : Thomas Zabini je t'ordonne de me dire tout ce que tu sais tout de suite ! Cria-il

Thomas qui était terrorisé n'osa plus bouger ni parler. Ce qui ne fit que grandir la colère de ses parents et des autres.

**Pansy et Blaise** : REPOND TOUT DE SUITE OU TU VAS LE REGRETTER !

**Thomas** : …je … je ne sais rien je vous jure.

**Pansy** : TU MENT ! PARLE !

**Thomas **: … je ne sais rien du tout … je ne sais pas si il est … et lui non plus d'ailleurs …

**Lucius **: va tu parler à la fin ! Où va-t-on être obligé de te faire boire du veritaserum ?

**Thomas en pleure** : je ne sais rien

Voyant qu'ils n'arriveraient à rien avec cet enfant ils se levèrent, Blaise et Grégory le tenait tandis que Pansy lui versait la fiole apporter par Lucius dans la bouche.

Sous l'emprise de cette potion Thomas leur dit donc tout ce qu'il savait sur Mathis. Il leur parla aussi de cette lettre, la lettre de la cigogne.

**********

*******************************************************************

**********

La fin des vacances de noël était déjà là pour le plaisir des uns et la tristesse de autres. Comme le jour de la rentrée la gare de King Cross étaient bondée de monde.

Tout le monde accompagnait les 4 enfants au train, même Hermione qui malgré elle voulait rester le plus de temps possible avec son fils sans pour autant lui monter trop d'affection qui aurait paru suspect aux yeux des autres.

Arrivés sur le quai ils aperçurent au loin la famille Zabini ainsi que les Malfoy. Hermione se senti très mal à la vu de Lucius Malfoy, que pouvait-il bien faire ici ?

**Pansy :** ah ben vous avez retrouvez votre sang de bourbe à ce que je vois ?

**Hermione **: bonjour à toi aussi Parkinson !

**Pansy **: c'est Zabini Granger ! Mais je suppose que toi c'est toujours Granger, car qui voudrais de toi une …

**Mathis **: oh lala mais vous avez pas finit non de nous embêté, vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire dans la vie que faire chier le monde ?

A ce moment là tout ceux alentour avait arrêter leur discussion et avaient des réactions diverses, les Zabini étaient outrés Pansy ayant la bouche grande ouverte et le yeux ronds. Lucius Malfoy restait impassible comme à son habitude mais au fond de lui trouvait ce garçon très dévergondé de s'adresser de la sorte à un adulte il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'il était un sang de bourbe comme lui avait dit Max

Narcissa Malfoy au fond d'elle était contente et elle ne saurai dire pourquoi mais ce petit garçon lui rappelait son fils Drago qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis au moins 12 ans, il lui manquait terriblement.

Harry Ron Luna Lavande étaient heureux au fond d'eux mais ne le montrait pas. Ginny elle laissa explosé son rire à la vue d'une Pansy se faisant remettre à sa place encore une fois par un môme de 11 ans. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que si elle savait qu'il s'agissait du fils d'Hermione et Drago elle serait encore plus vexée.

Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que décidément son fils leur ressemblait beaucoup à elle et Drago et que tôt ou tard quelqu'un finirait par découvrir se secret.

**Lucius :** alors c'est toi le petit nouveau de Serpentard ?

**Mathis** : oui

Hermione avait peur voir son fils et Lucius aussi près l'un de l'autre, mais elle se dit qu'il ne craignait rien tant qu'il ne savais pas que c'était son petit-fils. Mais elle regardait la scène inquiète.

**Lucius** : et à ce qu'il parait tu ferais du Quidditch chez les Gryffondors ?

**Mathis **: oui

**Lucius** : tes parents ne t'ont jamais apprit la discipline à ce que je vois !

**Mathis **: pourquoi vous dites ca ?

**Lucius **: s'adresser de la sorte à un adulte n'est pas convenable surtout si il s'agit d'un sang pur comme Pansy Zabini

Mathis se mit alors à rire sous le regard effrayé de tous même Narcissa.

**Lucius ;** je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire ?

**Mathis **: oui c'est vous et vos idées à la con, c'est débile cette notion de sang pure et en plus sa ne rime à rien personne n'a le sang pure c'est impossible !

**Lucius **: oh et pourquoi cela ?

**Mathis **: déjà c'est quoi ce sang pure hein ? ca veut dire quoi ? Pure de quoi ? C'est n'importe quoi ! Si c'est ce que je pense alors ca voudrai dire qu'il faudrait faire des enfants avec soi même ce qui est impossible vu qu'il faut 2 individus de sexe opposés.

**Pansy** : c'est le rejeton de Granger ou quoi ? Non mais qui aurait des idées pareil dans la tête ? Oh et puis non je ne pense pas, qui aurait été assez bête pour aller coucher avec cette espèce de sang de bourbe !

A ces mots Hermione et Giny avaient très peur, si Pansy découvrait la vérité car il est vrai que Mathis était le portrait craché de ses 2 parents au niveau caractère et physique, mais très peu de gens étaient au courant de la liaison qu'ils avaient eu donc très peu de risques mais ou ne sait jamais.

Quant à Lucius il ne montrait rien mais regardait Mathis puis Hermione, son regard allant de l'un à l'autre, puis il se fixa sur Mathis et le regarda intensément comme pour lire en lui. Tout à coup son visage s'éclaira, il eu un sourire mauvais, il allait parler lorsque le chef de gare siffla, l'heure était venue pour les enfants de monter dans le train.

* * *

**Voila comme promit la suite arrive tout de suite :)**

* * *


	14. Chaptitre 13

**Re-coucou voici donc la suite j'espère qu'elle vous plaira et pour celle qui attendait la venue de Drago ben voilà ^^.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 13 : Un Nouveau Prof de DCFM**

Les 5 enfants montèrent dans le train et s'assirent dans le même compartiment. Le voyage se déroula tranquillement chacun racontant ses vacances enfin surtout Mélinda qui racontait les leurs. Thomas n'ouvrit pratiquement pas la bouche, encore choqué du noël qu'il avait passé.

Ils arrivèrent ensuite à Poudlard, puis allèrent tous à la grande salle pour le banquet de rentrée. Une fois tous les élèves installer le professeur Mc Gonagall prit la parole.

**Mc Go** : bien votre attention sil vous plait, en cette rentrée du mois de janvier et suite au départ du professeur Klaproth en Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal, nous accueillons un nouveau professeur, le professeur Malfoy.

Un homme entra et vint se poster à côté de la directrice, il était grand et mince, les cheveux blond presque blanc court dont quelques mèches lui retombaient devant les yeux, lesquels étaient bien entendu en tout point identiques à ceux de Mathis. Il s'assit à côté de ces nouveaux collègues et le repas pu alors commencer non sans que les discussions d'élèves de Serpentard surtout.

**Max **: je n'y crois pas ! Drago Malfoy est notre nouveau prof de DCFM. !

**Mathis** : tu le connais ?

**Max **: je t'ai adressé la parole sang de bourbe ?

**Mathis **: t'a vraiment que ca comme réplique faudrait te renouveler des fois parce que à force ca devient débile !

C'est alors que Max se leva les poings serrés et s'approcha de Mathis

**Max** : NE ME PARLE PAS COMME SA OU TU VAS LE REGRETTER !

Mathis se leva à son tour et le regarda droit dans les yeux même si celui-ci faisait bien 1 tête et demi de plus que lui.

**Mathis** : C'EST SENCER ME FAIRE PEUR PEUT ÊTRE ?

A ce moment là et voyant que la situation allait sans doute dégénérer le professeur Mc Gonagall prit la parole

**Mc Go** : SA SUFFIT VOUS 2 VENEZ ICI TOUT DE SUITE !

Les 2 Serpentard se dirigèrent donc vers elle non sans les regards meurtriers de Max envers Mathis qui lui ne le regardait pas ce qui énervait encore plus le préfet en chef.

**Mc Go** : monsieur Frybert puis je savoir ce qu'il vous prends de crier ainsi dans le réfectoire après un élève de 1ère année ? Vous êtes préfet en chef et devez montrer l'exemple.

**Max **: c'est de sa faute à lui professeur !

**Mathis **: quoi ? N'importe quoi c'est lui qui a commencé !

**Max** : ta gueule sang de bourbe où tu vas le regretter !

**Mathis **: tu me fait pas peur espèce d'abrutit congénital !

**Mc Go** : sa suffit tout les 2, je retire 100 point à Serpentard et sur ce retourner à votre appartement et vous à votre dortoir

Sur ce les 2 garçons quittèrent la salle sous le regard de Drago qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer Mathis, il lui faisait penser à quelqu'un mais il n'arrivais pas à savoir qui ou peut être n'était-ce que son imagination après tout.

***********************************************************************

*************************************************************

Ce matin là, comme tous les autres depuis 6 ans qu'elle travaillait à Poudlard en tant qu'infirmière en chef Ginny, refaisait les lit, rangeait les produits médicaux, bref s'affairait dans l'infirmerie lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur Neuville.

**Neuville :** bonjour Gin'

**Ginny :** Oh salut Neuville ca va ?

**Neuville** : oui tu ne devineras jamais qui remplace Yann.

**Ginny **: non pourquoi je le connais ?

N**euville **: oui il était avec nous à Poudlard

**Ginny** : oh je ne vois pas ! C'est qui ?

**Neuville **: Malfoy

**Ginny** : Drago Malfoy ?

**Neuville** : oui, il a l'air d'avoir beaucoup changé, il à même parler avec moi, je l'ai trouver sympa mais bon je me méfie quand même

**Ginny **: Malfoy prof ? Wouah je n'arrive pas à y croire !

**Drago** : et si pourtant !

**Ginny **: oh bonjour ! Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à te revoir ici un jour surtout en tant que prof

**Drago **: moi non plus mais disons que la vie nous fait prendre des chemins auxquels on n'aurait pas pensé

**Ginny **: oui et alors qu'es-ce que tu deviens ? Oh désolé je suis curieuse ca ne me regarde pas

**Drago **: y'a pas de mal ! Mais j'ai apprit que tu était marié avec Harry Potter et que vous aviez une fille euh Lily c'est ca

**Ginny **: oui tout a fait

**Neuville :** oui et moi je suis marié avec Luna et nous avons un fils Viktor

**Drago **: et j'ai vu aussi que j'avais une élève Mélinda Weasley, je suppose que c'est ta nièce Ginny ?

**Ginny** : tout à fait c'est la fille de Ron et Lavande. Et toi tu as des enfants ?

**Drago** : non et si tu veux tout savoir je ne suis pas marié non plus.

Ginny allait répondre lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur une bande d'enfants

**Mathis **: mais ca va ! Pas la peine d'ameuter toute l'école enfin ! Je ne vais pas mourir pour ca ! Calme toi !

**Mélinda** : tu pisses le sang !

**Viktor **: oui elle a raison

**Lily **: ma mère va te soigner !

**Ginny** : mais qu'es-ce qu'il se passe que faites vous la tous les 5 ?

**Mathis** : mais c'est rien t'en fait pas c'est juste que …

**Mélinda **: … il pisse le sang, cet abruti de Max lui a lancé un cognard en pleine tête

**Ginny :** viens pas ici Mathis je vais te soigner, vous autres retourner en cours tout de suite !

Les 4 enfants quittèrent l'infirmerie laissant les 3 adultes et Mathis.

**Ginny **: bon ca va piquer !

**Mathis** : t'inquiète pas je craint rien !

**Ginny (pense)** : décidément tu es bien le fils de Drago toi !

Elle appliqua un baume sur la tête de Mathis qui ferma les yeux en faisant la grimace mais n'émit aucun bruit

**Ginny **: ca va ?

**Mathis** : ouais.

**Ginny** : qu'es-ce qui c'est passé ?

**Mathis **: rien du tout !

**Ginny** : oh et Max t'a envoyer ce cognard pour rien ?

**Neuville** : vous avez continué votre altercation d'hier ?

**Ginny** : qu'elle altercation ?

**Mathis** : rien je lui ai demander un truc et il s'est énerver après moi comme d'ab en me traitant de sang de bourbe, alors je lui ai répondu que cette insulte il me la sortait tout le temps et qu'il fallait qu'il se renouvelle un peu parce que ca devenait débile à force et c'est là qu'il s'est lever et après Mc Gonagall nous a enlever des points.

Drago ne pu s'empêcher de sourire ce petit lui rappelait quelqu'un mais qui ? C'est alors que tout à coup l'image d'une jeune femme apparut devant ses yeux, elle était châtains et avaient les yeux noisette.

**Drago (murmure)** : Hermione

Ginny qui se trouvait juste devant lui en train de soigner Mathis entendu sa remarque et ne su que penser de ce cela. Avait-il fait le rapprochement entre Mathis et Hermione ?

* * *

**Alors verdict ? A votre avis Drago a t-il fait le rapprochement ?**

**Un apercut de la suite qui arrivera samedi prochain (si tout vas bien) ?**

_"ce n'est pas de votre faute, vous ne pouvez pas forcer les gens à s'aimer"_

_"on ne peut pas changer le passé"_

_"que se passe t-il ici ?"_

_"hey regardez cette photo on dirais …"_


	15. Chapitre 14

**Bonjour. Voici la suite j'espère qu'elle vous plaira :)**

**RAR : Merci a tous ceuw qui m'ont mit des reviews, sa me fait super plaisir :) **

**Merci donc a : ****Pussy_Mia Granger-Malfoy_Naouko_MAHA1959_fOUZIA_nini_dralixia_France Malfoy_nandouillettemalfoy_mikamic_mione2509_inconnue_missgranger.**

**Merci a tous ceux qui m'ont mit dans leurs alertes : Alexb123_angiecali_dreamon91_France Malfoy_Mia Granger-Malfoy_Minashi_Naouko_Pussy_Valalyeste.**

**PUB : J'en profite aussi pour vous dire (si vous ne le savez pas déjà) qui j'ai publier le prologue de ma 2ème fanfiction "Trompeuses Apparences", cela se passe pendant la 7ème année d'études et c'est "encore" un dray/mione. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez. Merci.**

**Chapitre 14**

Le lendemain Mathis et ses amis commençait par un cours de potion de 8 heures à 10 heures et bien sur commun entre Gryffondors et Serpentards. Ils étaient encore dans leur dortoir en train de se préparer tandis que Drago Ginny Neuville et Mc Gonagall discutaient tranquillement dans le bureau de cette dernière.

**Drago :** donc les relations entre Gryffondors et Serpentards sont toujours les mêmes d'après ce que j'ai pu constater ?

**Mc Go** : oui malheureusement je n'ai pas réussi à accomplir ce que le professeur Dumbledore aurait voulu : le rapprochement des maisons, et j'en suis navrée

**Drago **: ce n'est pas de votre faute, vous ne pouvez pas forcer les gens à s'aimer.

**Mc Go** : oui c'est vrai !

**Ginny** : ben dis donc tu as bien changer en 12 ans !

**Drago **: oui et tans mieux j'ai fait des choses durant mon enfance et mon adolescence que je regrette mais je n'y peut rien on ne peut pas changer le passé

**Neuville** : oui tu as raison

**Mc Go** : j'espère que votre 1ère journée de cour se passera bien !

**Drago** : moi aussi mais ne vous en fait pas je suis sur que sa ira après tout je n'ai que les 1ères années donc les plus jeunes

**Ginny **: oui tiens d'ailleurs si tu pouvais me dire comment se comporte ma fille et ma nièce en cours je t'en serais reconnaissante !

**Drago **: si tu veux mais je ne ferais pas de traitement de faveur ! Sourit-il

**Ginny :** oh j'y compte bien !

**Neuville **: bon aller va falloir y aller c'est bientôt l'heure !

Et les 2 hommes quittèrent le bureau afin de rejoindre leur classe respective, Drago les 1ère année et Neuville les 5ème année. Ginny elle aussi partit rejoindre l'infirmerie tandis que Mc Gonagall se tournait vers le portrait du professeur Dumbledore.

**Mc Go** : je n'y suis pas arrivé Albus

**Dumbledore** : mais non Minerva ne perdez pas espoir un jour tout ceci ne sera plus et les vieilles rancœur du passé s'effaceront et toutes les maisons seront réunies.

**Mc Go** : oui je l'espère Albus, je l'espère de tout cœur

Mathis était avec ses amis devant la salle de DCFM alors que Grégoire et sa bande arrivait vers eux.

**Grégoire **: alors tu traîne encore avec ces maudits Gryffondor à ce que je vois !

**Mathis **: oui et alors tu as un problème avec sa Grégoire ?

**Grégoire **: écoute bien si tu veux rester à Serpentard en un seul morceau tu ferais mieux de ne plus traîner avec eux

**Mathis **: oh et tu te prends pour qui pour me dire ce que je dois faire ou non ?

**Grégoire :** ah mais oui c'est vrai sa qui es-ce qui t'élève hein Flemming ! Ta grand-mère c'est ca ? En plus c'est même pas ta grand-mère elle n'a fait que te trouver devant sa porte !

A ce moment là Drago arriva dans le couloir.

**Drago :** que se passe t-il ici ?

**Grégoire ;** rien du tout monsieur !

Grégoire s'était renfrogner car il avait peur il savait qu'il s'agissait du fils de Lucius Malfoy.

**Drago **: bien alors entrez et asseyez vous on va commencer !

Les élèves s'installèrent en silence et attendirent que Drago parle. Mélinda Viktor et Lily étaient tous les 3 l'un à côté de l'autre tandis que Thomas et Mathis ainsi qu'une fille étaient assis de l'autre côté.

**Drago :** bien, bonjour a tous comme vous le savez je suis le professeur Malfoy et je continuerait de vous enseigner la Défense Contre Les Force Du Mal. Je vais faire l'appel donc à l'entente de votre nom veillez répondre.

Il appela donc tout les élèves puis après s'être assuré que tous étaient présents commença le cours, pendant lequel Mathis n'arrêtait pas de le fixer, il écoutait le cours avec attention et il se disait qu'il aimait bien ce prof et qu'il aimerait bien ce cours désormais.

A la fin du cours, Drago interpella

**Drago :** euh Grégoire Goyle et Mathis Flemming restez ici une minute sil vous plait.

Les 2 élèves virent se mettre devant Drago

**Drago **: bien si vous me disiez la raison de votre altercation de tout à l'heure !

**Grégoire :** oh ce n'était pas une altercation monsieur on discutaient c'est tout !

**Drago :** vraiment ?

**Mathis **: oui

**Drago :** ok monsieur Goyle vous pouvez y aller !

Drago resta donc seul avec Mathis

**Drago **: es-ce que tout va bien Mathis ?

Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il aimait bien ce petit garçon qui lui rappelait une Gryffondor qu'il avait bien connu mais biens sur il était loin d'imaginer qu'il parlait à son fils.

**Mathis :** oui

**Drago :** écoute si tu à un problème ou que tu veux parler à quelqu'un je suis là d'accord alors n'hésite pas

**Mathis :** d'accord professeur merci

**Drago :** je t'en prie, tu peux y aller à jeudi

**Mathis **: à jeudi

Mathis aussi aimait bien ce nouveau professeur, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais depuis qu'il l'avait vu un sentiment étrange l'avait envahit comme si il le connaissait d'ailleurs le même sentiment l'avait envahit quand il avait vu Hermione il trouvait cela bizarre d'ailleurs.

* * *

On arrive maintenant au mois de février, la neige à recouvert le parc de Poudlard, les élèves ont eu une journée de libre aujourd'hui, les 3ème et 4ème années sont de sortie à Pré au Lard avec certains profs, les 5ème 6ème et 7ème année sont à leur bal qui va durer toute la journée et toute la soirée. Alors les 1ère et 2ème année ont quartier libre dans l'école sauf pour aller dans la forêt interdite et dans la grande salle où se déroule le bal.

Profitant de ce jour de congé, Mathis décide de faire des recherches à la bibliothèque afin d'essayer de trouver des choses qui pourraient concerner ses parents. Il voulait y aller seul mais c'était sans compter sur Mélinda et Lily qui voulurent absolument l'accompagner, Viktor ne voulant pas rester seul les accompagna, de même pour Thomas.

Ils se rendirent donc tous les 5 dans la grande bibliothèque. Ils ne savaient pas très bien où chercher mais Mathis avait une idée par où commencer.

**Mélinda :** mais pourquoi tu veux regarder les archives des anciens élèves ?

**Mathis **: parce si j'en crois ce que m'a dit la vieille Pom-Pom mes parents sont des sorciers donc ils ont dû étudier ici donc ils doivent être dans les archives.

**Mélinda** : ok

Ils se dirigèrent vers la femme qui tenait la bibliothèque, c'était Mme Pince, elle était très vieille mais avait l'air d'avoir encore toute sa tête.

**Pince** : que puis-je pour vous jeunes gens ?

**Mathis **: on aimerait consulter les archives des anciens élèves des 15 dernières années sil vous plais ?

**Pince :** et pour quelles raisons je vous prie ?

**Mathis **: oh c'est pour un devoir que l'on a en histoire de la magie !

**Pince **: ah oui ? Pourtant vous êtes les seuls élèves à me demander ceci !

**Mathis **: ah bon, oh c'est parce qu'ils profitent sûrement de notre jour de congé le professeur Vlalek nous l'a donné hier et nous on aimerais gagner du temps vous comprenez pendant qu'il n'y a personne !

**Pince :** ok c'est d'accord, mais faites pas de bruit et veuillez remettre les ouvrages à leur place après usage

**Mathis :** bien sur, merci madame Pince

C'est ainsi qu'ils fouillèrent dans les archives de l'école ce qui les amusa, ils trouvèrent des photos de leurs parents à leur âge ce qui les fit rire. Mais une photo attira le regard de Mathis.

**Mathis **: hey regardez cette photo on dirais …

* * *

**Voila c'est finit, alors ?**

**Un aperçut de la suite qui arrivera samedi si tout va bien ?**

_**« je le trouve gentil moi et je l'aime bien »**_

_**«je trouve que tu as un air de famille avec lui toi aussi »**_

_**« euh, es-ce que je pourrais vous parler professeur ? »**_

_**« cela lui rappelait de douloureux souvenirs qu'il préférait oublier »**_

* * *


	16. Chapitre 15

**Bonjour désolé piur l'absence de ce chapitre le week end dernier mais j'était de mariage ^^ enfin bref voila la suite.**

**Bonne lecture**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 15**

_**Mathis **: hey regardez cette photo on dirais_ le professeur Malfoy avec je suppose le père de cet abrutit de Grégoire !

**Mélinda **: fait voir ! … ah oui !

**Viktor **: vous avez vu, il était à Serpentard lui aussi !

**Thomas **: eh oui normal !

**Mathis **: pourquoi ?

**Thomas **: les Malfoy sont une famille de sang pur donc comme tout les sang purs ils vont à Serpentard. Répondit-il avec dégoût

**Mathis **: oh d'accord

**Thomas **: d'ailleurs c'était son père l'autre jour à la gare

**Mathis** : tu parles de l'autre vieux fou qui m'a parlé ?

**Thomas** : oui

**Mathis **: c'est vrai qu'ils ont un air de famille mais heureusement que le professeur Malfoy n'est pas comme lui, je le trouve gentil moi et je l'aime bien !

**Mélinda** : oui moi aussi mais je n'aime pas cette matière

**Lily **: moi non plus moi je préfère le cours de Métamorphose

**Mélinda :** et moi celui de Vol, j'ai hâte d'être en 2ème pour entre dans l'équipe de Quidditch en plus je serais avec toi Mathis, ca va être génial

Viktor qui regardait toujours la photo en écoutant ses amis émit alors sa pensée

**Viktor** : en parlant d'air de famille, je voudrais pas te vexer mais je trouve que tu as un air de famille avec lui toi aussi surtout les yeux, c'est exactement les mêmes.

**Mathis** : avec Grégoire ?

V**iktor **: mais non avec le professeur Malfoy !

Les 2 filles et Thomas regardèrent donc la photo de plus près puis fixèrent leur amis, leurs yeux faisant des va et viens entre les 2

**Mathis **: bon vous avez finit de me regarder comme ca ? En plus c'est absurde !

**Mélinda **: je suis désolé de te dire ca mais c'est vrai que vous avez exactement les mêmes yeux lui et toi

**Lily **: oui c'est vrai, c'est tout de même étrange tu ne trouve pas ?

**Mathis :** fait voir cette photo !

Il la regarda de plus près puis regarda l'année, elle remontait à 14 ans, et d'après la photo ils étaient alors en 7ème année.

**Mélinda** : hey je pense à un truc et si c'était lui ton père !

**Mathis **: quoi ? Ce n'est pas que cette idée me déplairait mais c'est impossible voyons tu as vu la date ? En plus maintenant il a quoi 30 ans ca voudrait dire qu'il avait a peu près 20 ans quand je suis né, c'est idiot !

**Lily **: mais non pas du tout, il est du même âge que nos parents et était dans la même promotion qu'eux, d'ailleurs peut être sont-ils au courant de quelque chose !

**Mélinda **: oui tu as tout à fait raison Lily, il faudra leur poser la question aux vacances de Pâques.

**Mathis** : humm alors peut être que je suis le fils de Drago Malfoy, humm Mathis Malfoy ca sonne bien vous ne trouvez pas ? Leur dit-il rêveur

* * *

Nous arrivons maintenant mi Mars, nos 5 amis n'ont pas arrêter de faire des allers et venues à la bibliothèque afin d'en savoir plus et de mener l'enquête sur le fait que leur nouveau professeur de DCFM soit le père de Mathis. Ils n'avaient encore parlé de cela à personne préférant attendre les vacances pour interroger leurs parents respectifs.

Mathis au fond de lui aimerait bien que leur prof soit son père, il l'aime bien mais il sait au fond de lui qu'il y a la possibilité que se ne soit pas le cas, alors en parallèle il essaye de chercher sa mère mais dans cette promotion il y avait en tout 243 filles a supposer que sa mère et son père, si c'était bien lui fussent dans la même promotion, car après tout il pourrait très bien s'agir d'une fille d'une autre promotion voir extérieur à l'école ou même un prof.

**Mathis **: je commence à en avoir marre ! On ne trouvera rien de plus ici, il va falloir mener l'enquête

**Mélinda :** ouais je suis d'accord et que compte tu faire ?

**Mathis **; je vais interroger Mr Malfoy

**Viktor **; et comment tu comptes t'y prendre ?

**Mathis **: il m'a dit que si j'avais des problèmes je pouvais venir lui parler

**Lily **; tu compte le faire quand ?

**Mathis **: à la fin de notre prochain cours.

**Thomas **: mais c'est tout à l'heure !

**Mathis **: oui justement, ca fait plus d'un mois qu'on tourne en rond avec juste pour piste nos yeux qui sont identiques mais c'est mince alors je veux en avoir le cœur net

**Mélinda** : tu ne vas quand même pas lui demander ca comme ca ?

**Mathis **: bien sur que non et puis il y aussi la possibilité que se ne soit pas lui ou que se soit lui mais qu'il ignore que j'existe !

**Viktor** : oui tu as raison

Et sur ce ils se rendirent en cours de Métamorphose puis ensuite ils avaient DCFM. Les cours passèrent vite et bien, à la fin du cours Mathis resta et s'approcha du bureau de Drago.

**Drago :** un problème Mathis ?

**Mathis **: euh, es-ce que je pourrais vous parler professeur ?

D**rago :** bien sur Mathis, je t'écoute

**Mathis **: bien, voilà en fait c'est assez personnel

**Drago **: n'ai pas peur Mathis tu peux tout me dire qu'es-ce qu'il se passe ?

**Mathis** : oh je n'ai pas peur !

**Drago** : ok alors qu'es-ce qui ne va pas ?

**Mathis **: vous étiez ici quand vous étiez plus jeune ?

**Drago** : oui en effet mais pourquoi cette question ?

**Mathis** : euh … pour rien en particulier … euh en fait on a un devoir qu'on doit faire sur un de nos professeurs parlant de sa vie avant qu'il devienne prof alors …

**Drago **: ah bon ? En quelle matière ?

**Mathis** : euh … histoire de la magie bien sur !

**Drago :** ok et donc c'est moi que tu a choisit ? Je suis très toucher !

**Mathis** : oui, alors ?

**Drago** ; oui effectivement j'ai fait toute ma scolarité ici à Poudlard.

M**athis** : et vous aviez une petite amie en 7ème année ?

**Drago **: euh … tu es sur que cela fasse parti du questionnaire ?

**Mathis **: oui alors ?

**Drago** : ok eh bien en fait oui j'ai eu une petite amie

**Mathis **: ah maintenant c'est votre femme ?

**Drago **; non je ne suis pas marié

**Mathis** : elle s'appelait comment ? Elle était dans la même promotion que vous ? Vous êtes resté longtemps ensemble ?

**Drago** : eh bien que voila beaucoup de questions !

**Mathis** : oui désolé professeur mais vous pouvez me répondre sil vous plait ?

**Drago **: alors oui elle était dans la même promotion que moi et oui nous sommes rester plusieurs années ensemble bon sinon tu m'excusera mais je dois y aller, j'ai rendez vous avec la directrice, Au revoir Mathis et bonne chance pour ton devoirs.

Et sur ce il partit, les questions du jeune garçon le rendait perplexe, pourquoi diable ce prof avait-il donné ce devoirs, pire qu'a son époque les cours d'histoire de la magie et en plus tout cela lui rappelait de douloureux souvenirs qu'il préférait oublier.

Mathis était un peu triste que se soit fini aussi vite mais avait eu quand même quelques réponse, si il était son père alors sa mère devrait être dans la même promotion que lui et elle avait été sa petite amie donc quand ils interrogerait les parents de ses amis aux vacances se sera plus facile.

* * *

**Aperçut de la suite :**

_**« c'est une invitation ? »**_

_**« tu as fait quoi ? »**_

_**« Puis-je savoir ce qu'il fait ici ? »**_

_**« L'atmosphère était tendu dans le salon tout le monde se dévisageait sans parler »**_


	17. Chapitre 16

**Coucou voici la suite.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 16**

Les vacances de Pâques étaient arrivées à grands pas, durant ces 3 mois Neuville et Ginny avaient apprit à connaître ou plutôt à redécouvrir un autre Malfoy. C'est alors que Neuville prit alors la décision d'aller parler à Drago.

Il alla le voir dans sa salle de classe après son cours.

**Neuville **: salut Drago ca va ?

**Drago **: oh Neuville ! Oui très bien et toi ?

**Neuville** : ca va, dis moi je me demandait ce que tu faisait pour Pâques ?

**Drago **; je vais rester ici pourquoi ?

**Neuville **; oh je me disais que tu pourrais venir avec nous et passer les vacances enfin si ca te dit ?

**Drago **: c'est une invitation ? Et c'est qui nous ? Luna et toi ?

**Neuville **: non en fait on passe toutes les vacances ensembles avec Harry Ginny Ron et Lavande, comme ca les enfants ne sont pas séparés

**Drago **; oh je vois, et tu pense que les autres ne verront pas d'inconvénients à ce que je sois là, on étaient pas amis à Poudlard

**Neuville** ; je sais mais sa fait plus de 14 ans maintenant alors ?

**Drago** ; c'est d'accord mais je ne voudrais pas déranger

**Neuville **: non ne t'en fait pas, bon je vais prévenir Ginny

**Drago** : ok et merci

**Neuville **; de rien, tu l'a dit toi-même on ne peut pas changer le passé

**Drago **: oui

Neuville parti ensuite en direction de l'infirmerie afin de prévenir Ginny qu'il avait inviter Drago

**Ginny :** tu as fait quoi ?

**Neuville ;** quoi je pensais que tu l'aimais bien, je n'aurais pas du selon toi ?

**Ginny :** oh euh … si, si tu as bien fait, c'est juste que tu aurais pu demander aux autres avant.

Ginny pensait surtout à la réaction d'Hermione, comment allait-elle réagir quand elle reverrait Drago ?

Puis le jour du départ arriva vite, les 4 enfants étaient dans le grand hall et attendaient patiemment Ginny et Neuville, Thomas lui avait prit le train un peu plus tôt.

Neuville Ginny et Drago arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard mais arriver au bout du couloir Drago se figea se demandant ce que Mathis faisait là

**Drago** : pourquoi Mathis est-il là ?

**Neuville **: oh c'est parce que sa grand-mère passe aussi les vacances avec nous

**Drago** : ah ok !

**Mathis :** vous passez les vacances avec nous professeur ?

**Drago** : et oui !

Mathis au fond de lui était content de passer les vacances avec son prof car au fond de lui il espérait qu'il soit bel et bien son père et d'ailleurs était bien décidé à découvrir la vérité durant ces vacances

* * *

Les 4 enfants suivit des 3 adultes arrivèrent chez les Weasley, la maison où ils avaient tous passé Noël. Neuville avait prévenu les autres qu'il amenait avec eux un prof de Poudlard mais sans dire qu'il s'agissait de Drago.

Ce fut Molly qui arriva en 1er, les autres étant occupé au salon. Molly se figea lorsqu'elle vit que l'invité en question était Drago Malfoy. Elle s'avança quand même jusqu'à eux.

**Molly **: Puis-je savoir ce qu'il fait ici ?

**Neuville **: c'est moi qui l'ai invité !

**Molly** : et pourquoi cela ?

**Drago **: ce n'était pas une bonne idée, je vais y aller, désolé de vous avoir déranger madame Weasley

**Molly :** attends une seconde ! Tu viens de m'appelez madame Weasley ?

**Drago **; oui c'est bien votre nom non ?

**Molly **: aurait tu changer Drago Malfoy ?

**Drago **: oui avec l'âge on s'assagit et on mûri surtout

**Molly **: ouais, bon nous verrons, aller, rentrez, toi aussi puisque tu a été invité.

Les 4 enfants se regardaient incrédule, pourquoi Molly avait-elle eu des mots si dures envers lui qui est si gentil. Mais ils ne dirent rien et entrèrent dans la maison où chaque parent enlaça son enfant, Zerbinia alla vers Mathis sous le regard presque triste d'Hermione, elle se demandait au fond d'elle si un jour elle pourrait elle aussi le serrer dans ses bras, c'est alors qu'elle le vit, lui, au fond de la salle regardant tout le monde et ne sachant pas apparemment ou aller ni que faire.

**Harry** : Malfoy ? Mais qu'es-ce que tu fou la toi ?

**Drago **: content de te revoir aussi Potter !

**Ron **: alors c'était lui, je comprends pourquoi tu ne voulais pas nous dire son nom !

Hermione emmena Ginny un peu plus loin à l'abri des yeux et des oreilles des autres.

**Hermione **: non mais qu'es-ce que Drago fait ici ?

**Ginny :** c'est Neuville qui l'a invité !

**Hermione **: oh non !

**Ginny** : alors qu'es-ce que ca te fait de le revoir après 11 ans ?

**Hermione **; oh ce n'est pas le moment Gin', tu te rends compte si quelqu'un fait le rapprochement entre lui et Mathis

**Ginny** ; ne t'en fait pas Mione, garde ton sang froid et tout se passera bien ce n'est l'affaire que d'une semaine après tout

**Hermione **: oui tu as raison

Les 2 femmes rejoignirent les autres dans le salon où il régnait un calme olympien, personne ne parlait, les enfants étaient partis se changer, car ils avaient garder leur robes de sorciers jusque là.

Viktor et Mathis partageait la même chambre tandis que Mélinda et Lily en partageait une autre. Drago quant à lui dormirait avec Harry Ron et Neuville tandis que Ginny Hermione Lavande et Luna partageraient une autre chambre. Les 2 autres étant occupées par Zerbinia et la dernière Molly et Arthur Weasley.

L'atmosphère était tendu dans le salon tout le monde se dévisageait sans parler, Drago ne cessait de regarder discrètement Hermione et ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'il la trouvait encore plus belle que dans ses souvenirs. Hermione aussi le regardait discrètement et pensait la même chose de lui.

Ils furent interrompus dans leur silence par les rires de Mélinda et Mathis suivis par Lily et Viktor qui eux ne savaient pas très bien pourquoi les 2 autres riaient et se regardaient en disant qu'ils finiraient par le savoir quand ils auront finit.

**Mathis** : oula ben vous en fait des têtes qu'es-ce qu'il se passe ?

**Mélinda** : quelqu'un est mort ?

**Ron** : non

**Mathis** : ben pourquoi vous faite cette tête alors ?

**Harry **: pour rien les enfants et vous pourquoi vous riez ?

Mélinda et Mathis échangèrent un regard puis

**Mélinda et Mathis** : oh pour rien !

**Molly **: bien si nous passions à table !

* * *

**Un aperçut de la suite ? :**

_**« … menace de mort … »**_

_**« … alors comme ca tu as découvert des choses concernant tes parents ? »**_

_**« … était perplexe et se posait plein de questions »**_

_**« … les autres avaient tout entendu … »**_

_**« Mais pourquoi l'a tu abandonné ? »**_

_**« … sous les regards effrayés des adultes … »**_

**A samedi prochain.**


	18. Chapitre 17

**Bonjour voici la suite j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !**

* * *

**Chapitre 17**

La 1ère soirée se passa bien, bon à part Ginny et Neuville et les enfants, surtout Mathis personne n'adressait la parole à Drago. Cette nuit là Hermione eu du mal à dormir, ca lui faisait bizarre de se dire que son fils et son père étaient si proches d'elle, et elle pria Merlin pour que jamais du moins tant que la menace de mort au dessus de la tête de Mathis n'existerait plus, que ni lui ni Drago n'apprendrait la vérité. Mais c'était sans compter sur Mathis qui lui était bien décidé à savoir la vérité.

Ils étaient tous assis et en train de déjeuner lorsque les 4 enfants s'installèrent à leur tour à table.

**Mathis **: bonjour tout le monde !

**Harry :** ben dis donc quel enthousiasme dès le matin !

**Mathis** : eh oui je suis de bonne humeur !

**Ron **: ca se voit !

**Lavande **; et qu'es-ce qui te met de si bonne humeur dès le matin ?

**Mathis **: j'ai peut être un début de piste pour retrouver mes parents d'ailleurs j'aurais besoin de votre aide !

A ce moment là Ginny et Hermione échangèrent un regard, qu'avait découvert Mathis ? C'était quoi cette piste ?

**Luna** : oh il n'y a aucun problème mais en quoi tu veux que l'on t'aide ?

**Mathis **; et bien d'après ce que j'ai pu savoir mes parents aurait étudier à Poudlard dans votre promotion donc vous les connaissez peut être ?

**Ginny** ; et tu connais leur nom ? Ou la maison dans laquelle il se trouvaient ?

**Mathis** : non mais je suis à peu près sur de savoir dans quelle maison était mon père comme je suis a peu près sur de qui il s'agit.

**Ginny **: oui ben on verra sa plus tard vous feriez bien de monter vous habillez tous les 4 !

Les enfants se demandaient se qu'il prenait à Ginny mais ils obéirent de toute façon ils avaient finit de déjeuner et ainsi ils pourraient aller jouer dehors. Les adultes eux aussi sauf Hermione ne comprenaient pas l'attitude de Ginny.

**Harry :** ca va Gin' ?

**Ginny :** oui parfaitement bien pourquoi ?

**Harry **: pour rien tu as l'air bizarre c'est tout !

Une fois laver et habiller les enfants allèrent jouer, Mathis préférant attendre l'après midi pour leur poser des questions. Les adultes aussi étaient partis s'habillez. Les femmes partirent faire les courses tandis que les hommes discutaient dans le salon. Molly était à la cuisine comme à son habitude.

**Mathis **: coucou Molly tu as besoin d'un coup de main ?

**Molly** : oh Mathis ca va ? Tu n'es pas avec les autres ?

M**athis** : non Mélinda et Lily voulaient faire des trucs de filles et Neuville voulait parler à Viktor.

**Molly **: alors comme ca tu as découvert des choses concernant tes parents ?

M**athis **: oui enfin peut être je suis sûr de rien encore, je peux te poser une question ?

**Moly** : je t'écoute

**Mathis **: pourquoi tout le monde est méchant avec Drago enfin je veux dire le professeur Malfoy !

**Molly** : oh ce n'est rien tu sais c'est juste que Drago Harry Ron Ginny Luna Neuville Lavande et Hermione étaient ensemble à Poudlard et comment dire Drago n'était pas amis avec eux c'était même le contraire. Enfin tout ca c'est le passé !

**Mathis **: tu veux dire qu'il était comme tous ces abrutis de Serpentards qui sont avec moi ?

**Molly** : oui

**Mathis **: mais il a changer il est pas comme eux aujourd'hui !

**Molly** : oui c'est vrai j'ai cru le comprendre

**Mathis** : en parlant de ca tu sais qui était sa petite amie à Poudlard ?

**Molly** : euh … pourquoi tu veux savoir ca ?

**Mathis **: oh pour rien oublie ce que j'ai dit ! J'y vais à plus tard !

Et il sortit laissant Molly songeuse, pourquoi Mathis voulait savoir si Drago avait une petite amie à Poudlard ? Elle savait que le jeune homme était réputé à cette époque pour ses nombreuses conquêtes féminines et qu'il était même sortit avec Hermione. Et si ? Non ca ne pouvait pas être cela ? Non impossible ! Molly était perplexe et se posait plein de questions.

Un peu avant le dîner, Ginny et Hermione s'éloignèrent des autres afin de parler.

**Ginny** : tout va bien Hermione ?

**Hermione :** non Gin', rien ne vas !

**Ginny** : c'est à propos de Mathis n'es-ce pas ?

**Hermione **: oui tu l'as entendu, il a des soupçons, et si il avait découvert la vérité ? Si il savait ? J'ai peur tu sais, je ne supporterais pas si il lui arrivait quelque chose ! Il ne faut pas qu'il parle aux autre et pose ses questions !

**Ginny :** tu crois qu'il sait pour son père ?

**Hermione **; je ne sais pas, mais tu l'a entendu il n'en es pas sur mais il a des indices et si … oh mon dieu non, il ne faut pas qu'il sache la vérité Gin' surtout pas !

**Ginny :** je sais bien Mione, mais qu'es-ce que tu veux le chiens ne font pas des chats, peut être devrait tu lui dire ?

**Hermione **: quoi ? Tu as oublié pourquoi je l'ai abandonné il y a 11 ans ? Pas question il ne dois rien savoir !

Mais ce qu'elle n'avaient pas vu c'est que tous les autres avaient tout entendu y comprit Drago, seuls les enfants n'étaient pas là.

**Harry** : quoi ?

**Hermione Ginny** : Harry !

**Ron** : il va falloir t'expliquer Mione là!

**Harry** : oui alors ? Tu es la mère de Mathis ?

**Ginny **: je crois que tu n'as pas le choix Mione !

**Hermione** : d'accord, oui je suis la mère de Mathis

**Zerbinia **: quoi ? Mais pourquoi l'a tu abandonné ?

**Hermione** : je … je n'ai pas eu le choix.

**Molly **: venez tous au salon, on va discuter, Hermione il faut tout nous dire d'accord ?

**Hermione **: je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée !

**Ginny **: si Mione maman a raison !

Ils partirent donc tous au salon et Hermione leur raconta tout. Tous étaient abasourdis surtout Drago, alors Mathis était son fils, il comprenait pourquoi il avait aimé ce petit garçon au moment où il l'avait vu et pourquoi il lui faisait penser à Hermione.

**Hermione** : je suis désolé de ne vous avoir rien dit, surtout à toi Drago mais, je voulais a tout prix le protéger, Ginny n'est au courant que depuis Noël. Mais il ne faut pas le dire à Mathis, il ne doit pas savoir, il le tuerait

**Drago** : oui tu as raison, je ne t'en veux pas tu as bien fait

**Molly **: je crois qu'il sait déjà que Drago est son père

**Hermione **: quoi ? Mais qu'es-ce qui te fait dire ca ?

**Molly** : il est venu vers moi tout à l'heure et ma demander si Drago avait une petite amie en 7ème à Poudlard

**Hermione **: et tu lui a répondu quoi ?

**Molly :** que je ne savais pas !

**Drago **: c'était donc pour ca cet interrogatoire !

**Hermione** : de quoi tu parles ?

**Drago** : un jour il est venu me voir après le cours et ma poser pleins de questions quand j'était à Poudlard, il m'a dit que c'était pour un devoir je me disais bien aussi.

**Harry** : tu crois toujours que ton père pourrait le tuer ?

**Drago** : oui c'est pourquoi je pense comme Hermione il ne doit rien savoir, c'est mieux pour lui.

**Harry** : tu es toujours en contact avec lui ?

**Drago** : non j'ai coupé les ponts avec lui et tous ces idiots

**Ginny** : bon on fait quoi maintenant ?

**Drago Harry** : comment ca ?

**Ginny **: ben oui, tu pourra agir envers lui comme si de rien n'était tout en sachant qu'il est ton fils ?

**Drago** : je ne sais pas, mais je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi il me faisait penser à toi Hermione.

**Ron :** ce que je me demande c'est comment il en es arriver à cette conclusion ?

**Molly** : oui c'est vrai ca, j'espère que personne ne lui a dit parce que ca voudrait dire que quelqu'un d'autre est au courant

**Mathis** : au courant de quoi ?dit-il entrant dans le salon sous les regards effrayés des adultes et si il avait entendu leur conversation ?

* * *

**J'espère que cette suite vous aura plu **

**Un aperçut de la suite qui arrivera samedi ?**

_**« Tu as entendu ce qu'on disait ? »**_

_**« Pourquoi vous me regarder comme ca ? »**_

_**«… j'ai faillit mourir …»**_

_**«… je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'il l'apprenne par vous …»**_

_**« Tu n'es pas sérieux là ? »**_

_**« Ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se dire qu'il était têtu. »**_

_**« Alors qu'ils allaient lui répondre, un « plop » sonore se fit entendre et 3 silhouettes apparurent dans la salle où ils étaient en train de manger. »**_


	19. Chapitre 18

**Bonjour voici la suite bonne lecture et merci de vos reviews :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 18**

Z**erbinia **: Mathis ! Ca fait longtemps que tu es là ? Tu as entendu ce qu'on disait ?

**Mathis** : euh non ca fait pas longtemps je viens d'arriver, pourquoi vous fait ces têtes ?

**Ginny** : pour rien et toi qu'es-ce que tu fait là, tu n'était pas dehors avec Mélinda Lily et Viktor ?

**Mathis **: si mais on a soif alors je suis venu chercher à boire !

**Molly **: je t'apporte ca tout de suite !

M**athis** : ok !

Tous ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder Mathis. Surtout Drago et Hermione qui le fixaient intensivement.

**Mathis **: pourquoi vous me regarder comme ca ?

**Drago :** hein ? Non on ne te regarde pas !

**Hermione **: non pas du tout

**Molly :** voilà !

**Mathis :** merci ! À plus tard !

Et il sortit du salon pour retrouver ses amis.

**Mélinda :** tu en as mit de temps, j'ai faillit mourir de soif !

**Mathis** : oh n'exagère pas et en plus tu peux vivre 4 jours sans boire !

**Lily **: merci Mathis

**Viktor** : merci

**Mélinda **: qu'es-ce qu'il y a ?

**Mathis **: rien mais ils sont bizarre tous, faudra m'expliquer pourquoi tout les adultes me fixe comme sa !

**Mélinda** : tu leur à demander ?

**Mathis :** non pas encore mais je vais le faire tout à l'heure

Pendant ce temps dans le salon

**Molly **: écoutez je comprends que vous vouliez le protéger mais il est intelligent et il finira par découvrir la vérité et je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'il l'apprenne par vous que par quelqu'un d'autre.

**Hermione** : non il le tuera et je ne veux pas

**Drago **: elle a raison, je sais qu'il n'hésiterait pas

**Molly **: je vous parle de le dire uniquement à Mathis et de lui faire jurer de garder le secret !

**Hermione** : je ne sais pas ! Tu en penses quoi ?

**Drago** : je ne sais pas mais c'est toi qui décides Hermione ! Si tu veux lui dire ok je suis d'accord et si ne veux rien lui dire c'est d'accord aussi

**Harry** : tu ne te mouilles pas trop toi !

**Ginny** : Harry !

**Drago **: et que veut tu que je fasse hein ? Hermione à raison Lucius n'hésiterait pas à le tuer je le sais parce qu'il a essayer de me tuer, et puis je le connais mais si on lui dit il ne devra le répéter a personne du moins tant que Lucius sera en vie. J'aime beaucoup Mathis et ce bien avant que je sache qu'il était mon fils et je ne laisserais personne lui faire du mal, ni a toi Hermione !

H**ermione** : merci mais j'ai plus peur pour lui que pour moi !

**Harry** : bon alors, vous serez sans doutes d'accord avec moi, mais si Mathis doit apprendre la vérité il vaut mieux que se soit par vous 2

**Ron **: tu as raison Harry sinon il risquerait de mal le prendre connaissant vos caractères !

**Zerbinia **: oui je crois que vous avez raison c'est pourquoi Pom-Pom ne lui a rien dit

**Drago** : Pom-Pom ?

**Hermione **: oui c'est elle qui m'a annoncer que j'était enceinte et qui m'a fait accoucher. Je suis désolé de rien t'avoir dit

**Drago** : je ne t'en veux pas, je comprends et tu a bien fait de ne rien dire parce qu'il l'aurait peut être su

**Hermione** : oui

Drago et Hermione se regardaient tout les 2 ne trouvant plus de mots pour s'exprimer mais chambouler de se revoir après toutes ces années et de voir leur enfant, leur fils.

**Hermione** ; très bien je dirais la vérité à Mathis mais pas maintenant, je ne le ferait que lorsque Lucius sera mort ou que Mathis soit assez fort pour se défendre tout seul !

**Ron** : on a cas tous aller régler son compte à Malfoy !

Drago sourit à cette remarque

**Ron **qu'es-ce qui te fait sourire !

**Drago **: rien ca pourrait être une idée !

**Harry **: tu n'es pas sérieux là ?

**Drago **: si, si je dois choisir entre mon père et mon fils alors mon choix est fait se sera Mathis.

Hermione lui aurait sauté au coup, mais elle se retint pourquoi lui faisait-il encore autant d'effet qu'avant si ce n'est plus ?

**Ginny** : non je ne crois pas que se soit une bonne idée vous voulez finir à Azkaban ?

Tous répondirent que non, et que donc ils ne diraient rien à Mathis tant qu'il ne serait pas hors de danger.

Le soir à table tout le monde parlait, les adultes entre eux, et cette fois même Drago Harry et Ron se parlaient, et les enfants entre eux aussi. Jusqu'à ce que

**Mathis** : vous vous souvenez de qui était avec vous en 7ème à Poudlard ?

Ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se dire qu'il était têtu.

**Harry **: tu sais c'était il y a longtemps et puis on était nombreux alors difficile de se souvenir.

**Mathis **: mais vous disiez que vous m'aideriez !

**Ginny** : bien sur que l'on veux t'aider mais c'était il y a longtemps et puis tu sais on était pas tous dans la même promotion, Luna et moi on était dans celle après eux.

**Mathis** : donc tous les autres vous étiez ensemble ?

**Ron** : oui

**Mathis** : ca ne fait que 14 ans. Ce n'est pas si loin !

**Lavande **: écoute on est désolé Mathis de ne pas t'aider plus mais 14 ans c'est beaucoup quand même tu te souviens toi ?

**Mathis **: j'aurais du mal vu que je n'étais même pas né !

Cette remarque les fit sourire

**Mathis **: quoi qu'es-ce que j'ai dit de drôle ?

Alors qu'ils allaient lui répondre, un « plop » sonore se fit entendre et 3 silhouettes apparurent dans la salle où ils étaient en train de manger.

* * *

**Un aperçut de la suite ?**

_**« non sil vous plait ! Je vous jure que je ne sais rien ! »**_

_**« c'est horrible il lui ont jeter des sort et ils l'ont emmener »**_

_**« il faut faire quelque chose il va le tuer ! »**_

_**« 2 autres silhouettes apparurent dans un « plop » sonore. »**_

**La suite arrivera mercredi.**


	20. Chapitre 19

**Bonjour et bonne vacances :D**

**Voici la suite des aventures de Mathys**

**Merci de vos reviews elles me font très plaisir.**

* * *

**Chapitre 19**

Thomas avait donc prit le train seul cette fois ci, il avait très peur de repasser ces vacances avec les mêmes qu'a Noël. Il se disait que c'était qu'une semaine et que sa passerai vite.

Ses parents vinrent le chercher à la gare. Puis ils transplanèrent au manoir Malfoy, pour passer les vacances là bas. Il y avait moins de monde qu'a noël mais il y avait toujours les Serpentards actuels de Poudlard avec leurs parents.

Le 1er jour se passa très bien pour lui, les enfants et ados l'ignoraient complètement et les adultes étaient trop préoccupés par leurs affaires en cours.

Mais c'est au dîner que tout dérapa. Une fois de plus il y avait Max le préfet en chef de Serpentard.

**Max** : puis-je avoir l'autorisation de parler monsieur dit-il alors que tous étaient en train de dîner.

**Lucius **: je dois dire que ton fils est très bien élevé Franz ! Bien sur vas-y Max nous t'écoutons

**Max **: merci monsieur, alors je me disais que nous pourrions profiter de ces vacances pour interroger à nouveau Thomas a propos de Flemming

**Lucius **; et pourquoi es-ce que tu t'intéresse autant à se sal sang de bourbe ?

**Max :** c'est juste que j'aie envie de connaître ses faiblesses afin de mieux le ridiculiser devant les autres !

**Lucius** : oui très bien je vois et tu veux qu'on utilise le veritaserum ?

**Max** : oui monsieur !

**Lucius **: alors jeune Zabini sais tu quelque chose concernant ce Flemming qui serait utile à ton préfet en chef ?

**Thomas** : non monsieur je ne sais rien.

**Lucius **: je ne suis pas convaincu ! Blaise Pansy ai-je votre autorisation d'utiliser le veritaserum sur votre fils ?

**Pansy** : bien sur Lucius !

**Thomas **: non sil vous plait ! Je vous jure que je ne sais rien !

**Lucius ;** alors de quoi a tu peur ? Tu tremble tu n'ai pas digne d'être à Serpentard !

Ces mots firent rirent toute la tablée même ses parents. Et Lucius lui fit boire la potion.

**Lucius **; bien maintenant tu vas nous dire tout ce que tu sais sur lui !

**Thomas **: oui monsieur

**Lucius** : a toi Max tu peux l'interroger

**Max **: merci monsieur. Ok, alors Zabini pourquoi Flemming va-t-il tous le temps à la bibliothèque avec ces maudits Gryffondors ?

**Thomas** : il cherche ses parents

**Max :** il cherche ses parents à la bibliothèque ? Pourquoi ?

**Thomas** : ils l'ont abandonné à sa naissance mais il sait qu'ils sont allés à Poudlard quand ils étaient plus jeunes

**Max** ; il a découvert qui était ses parents ?

**Thomas** : il a des doutes concernant son père

**Max **: comme ca des doutes ?

**Thomas **: on a vu sur une photo qu'il avait les mêmes yeux que lui

**Max **: les mêmes yeux que qui ?

**Thomas **: Drago Malfoy !

Sur l'énonciation de ce nom chacun était complètement abasourdis. Narcissa au un pincement au cœur en entendant le nom de son fils, il lui manquait tellement.

**Lucius **: quoi ? Tu mens !

**Max** ; je ne pense pas monsieur, il est sous veritaserum et de plus il est vrai, sauf votre respect en y pensant bien que Flemming à les mêmes yeux que votre fils

**Lucius** : et comment le sait tu toi, tu n'as jamais vu Drago !

**Max **; si je l'ai vu, il est notre nouveau professeur de DCFM

L**ucius** : quoi ?

Narcissa n'en revenait pas, son fils était de retour, elle était heureuse mais elle ne montra rien. Lucius quant à lui n'avait pas l'air de bonne humeur.

**Lucius **: ce n'est pas possible ils n'auraient pas oser ! Vous 3 venez avec moi je dois en avoir le cœur net ! Quant aux autres rentrez chez vous il faut que j'éclaircisse cette histoire !

Et sur ce Lucius suivit de 3 hommes transplanèrent mais pas n'importe où non il savait très bien où ils se rejoignaient tous, il transplanna chez les Weasley.

* * *

_Alors qu'ils allaient lui répondre, un « plop » sonore se fit entendre et 3 silhouettes apparurent dans la salle où ils étaient en train de manger._

**Lucius :** bonsoir j'espère qu'on ne vous dérange pas surtout !

**Hermione** : oh mon dieu !

**Molly** : Malfoy puis-je savoir que nous vaut cette intrusion ?

**Lucius **: oh bien sur ! Je suis venu chercher quelque chose et j'ai bien l'intention de repartir avec

**Harry **: il n'y a rien ici qui vous concerne Malfoy !

Pendant ce temps, Ginny avait dit aux enfants de monter à l'étage et de ne descendre sous aucun prétexte !

**Luciu**s : Ah Potter toujours aussi hargneux à ce que je vois !

**Potter :** je vous retourne le compliment Malfoy !

**Lucius :** oh mais tiens qui donc vois-je ? Je te croyais mort depuis le temps ?

**Drago **: et non désolé de te décevoir Lucius !

**Lucius **: j'ai l'habitude avec toi, tu n'as toujours fait que me décevoir, mais je dois dire que là tu y est aller fort surtout que je t'avait prévenu.

Drago allait répondre lorsqu'un cri se fit entendre à l'étage. Un mangemort descendit et s'adressa à Lucius

**Rivaks **: c'est bon monsieur on là !

**Lucius **: parfait, au revoir et désolé de cette intrusion

Et sur ce lui et ses 3 congénères disparurent comme ils étaient apparus. Mais les adultes montèrent à l'étage inquiets du cri qu'avait pousser les enfants. En arrivant ils trouvèrent Mélinda Lily et Viktor en pleurs mais aucunes trace de Mathis.

**Ginny **: oh mon dieu que c'est-il passé ?

**Mélinda (en pleure)** : ils ont emmené Mathis tata

**Lily (en pleure)** : c'est horrible il lui ont jeter des sort et ils l'ont emmener

**Viktor (en pleure**) : on a rien pu faire désolé

**Harry** : ce n'est pas de votre faute enfin ! Aller venez en bas tout nous expliquer.

Une fois les enfants calmer et dans le salon

**Mélinda **: on est monter dans la chambre comme tata nous l'a demander mais à peine on était arriver qu'un mangemort arrivait, ils nous a regarder et ensuite il a demander qui était Flemming. On n'a pas voulu lui répondre alors il a commencer à lever sa baguette, alors Mathis lui a dit que c'était lui alors il …

**Hermione **: quoi ?

**Mélinda** : il lui a lancé un sort et ensuite il la prit et il a disparut avec lui

**Drago** ; tu te souviens de quel sort c'était ?

**Lily **: oui il a dit « Doloris » et après je me souviens qu'il a dit « soporifius »

**Drago **: Par Merlin comment a-t-il su ?

**Hermione **: oh non, il faut faire quelque chose il va le tuer !

Drago se rapprocha d'Hermione qui était en pleure et lui prit les mains

**Drago** : non je ne le laisserai pas faire, je vais aller le chercher et je te le ramènerais

**Mélinda** : alors c'est vrai !

**Ginny** : quoi donc ?

**Mélinda **: que Drago est le père de Mathis ?

**Hermione** : oui mais comment vous l'avez su ?

**Mélinda** : en fait à la bibliothèque on est tomber sur une photo et puis on s'est dit qu'ils avaient exactement les mêmes yeux, mais attend une minute, c'est toi sa maman ?

**Hermione** : oui

**Mélinda **: quoi ? Mais pourquoi tu l'as abandonné, tu ne l'aimais pas ?

**Drago** : on t'expliquera un autre jour, il faut aller chercher Mathis maintenant

**Harry **; je viens avec toi

**Ron** : moi aussi

N**euville **: moi également

**Hermione** : moi aussi

**Drago **: non

**Hermione** : comment sa non, c'est mon fils aussi je te signal !

**Drago **: je sais mais je veux pas que Lucius s'en prenne aussi a toi

**Harry** : il a raison Mione et puis il faut que quelqu'un reste pour protéger les enfants

Mais au moment où ils allaient partir 2 autres silhouettes apparurent dans un « plop » sonore.

* * *

**Un aperçut de la suite ?**

_**« mais lâcher moi enfin espèce de brutes ! »**_

_**« comment a-t-il osé ? »**_

_**« Comment a tu l'intention de faire une chose aussi horrible ! »**_

_**« Ce n'est pas de sa faute à LUI. »**_


	21. Chapitre 20

**_Coucou voici la suite bonne lecture_**

**_Merci de vos reviews :)_**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 20**

**Mathis **: mais lâcher moi enfin espèce de brutes ! Criait Mathis attachés à une chaise et se débattant de toutes ses forces.

**Lucius **: allons, allons du calme nous ne te voulons aucun mal enfin !

**Mathis **: ah oui alors pourquoi vous m'avez enlevé alors ?

**Lucius** : écoute on va te faire une petite piqûre et si les résultats me convienne tu pourra partir sinon tu mourras !

**Mathis :** mais de quoi vous parler ?

A ce moment là, un mangemort arriva et lui planta sans ménagement une aiguille dans le bras lui ponctionnant du sang. Mathis avait mal il fermait les yeux mais aucun sons ne franchit ses lèvres. Lucius le regardait impressionné par autant de courage venant d'un enfant aussi jeune.

**Lucius :** quand aurez vous les résultats ?

**Mangemort** : dans un heure monsieur !

**Lucius **: parfait ! Vous 2 descendez le au sous sol et donnez lui une chambre

Il voulait bien entendu parler des cachots. Ils l'emmenèrent donc toujours aussi brutalement et le jetèrent dans un cachot humide, sombre et froid.

Une heure plus tard le mangemort revint avec les résultats

**Lucius** : alors ?

**Mangemort :** les tests sont positif monsieur, ce garçon est bien le fils de Drago

**Lucius **: comment a-t-il osé ? Amenez moi le que je répare cette regrettable erreur

Sur ce 2 mangemorts quittèrent la salle. Mais en arrivant devant la cellule de leur prisonnier ils furent « stupéfixer » par Narcissa qui avait tout entendu. Elle entra donc dans la cellule.

**Mathis :** qui êtes vous ?

**Narcissa ;** n'ai pas peur je suis venu te sortir de là !

**Mathis **: pourquoi vous m'aidez ?

**Narcissa **: viens vite, plus tard les questions.

Et ils sortirent mais c'était sans compter sur Lucius qui se demandant ce que faisaient ses « amis » descendit voir.

**Lucius :** Cissa que fait tu ?

**Narcissa** : Lucius ! Comment a tu l'intention de faire une chose aussi horrible !

**Lucius **; de quoi parles tu ?

**Narcissa **: mais enfin Lucius je ne te laisserais pas faire de mal à cet enfant tu entends ?

**Lucius** : ne te mêle pas de ca Cissa ! Cet enfant est une aberration de la nature, il ne devrait pas exister

**Narcissa **: mais enfin c'est ton petit fils, le fils de Drago comment peux tu vouloir le tuer ?

**Lucius** : ne me parle pas de ce traître, qui a osé me faire l'affront de concevoir un enfant avec une sang de bourbe.

**Narcissa **: Lucius ! Sa suffit !

**Lucius** : donne moi cet enfant tout de suite !

**Narcissa** : non

Et sur ce elle disparut en transplannant agrippant avec elle Mathis qui ne comprenait plus rein à ce qu'il se passait.

* * *

_Mais au moment où ils allaient partir 2 autres silhouettes apparurent dans un « plop » sonore._

Mais ils furent soulager de voir qu'il s'agissait de Mathis et Narcissa Malfoy. Celle-ci lâcha la main de Mathis qui lui monta sans un mot à l'étage. Suivit par ses 3 amis contents de le revoir.

Les adultes étaient contents mais se posaient beaucoup de questions. Afin d'éviter a d'autres mangemorts de venir ils avaient lancer un filtre anti-transplannage autour et sur la maison.

**Molly **: que faites vous là ? Que c'est-il passé ?

**Narcissa **: Drago je suis contente de te revoir, tu m'a manquer ! dit-elle se jetant dans les bars de son fils qui l'étreignît à son tour.

**Drago** : que c'est-il passé maman ?

**Narcissa** : Lucius voulait tuer Mathis … tu sais pour lui ?

**Drago** : comment ca ?

**Narcissa** : qu'il est ton fils ?

**Drago **: oui mais comment l'a-t-il su ?

**Narcissa** : peu importe, Mathis n'était pas au courant n'es-ce pas ?

**Hermione** : non il ne sait rien mais il a des doutes !

**Narcissa** : Hermione Granger ?

**Hermione** : oui vous vous souvenez de moi ?

**Narcissa** : oui, tu es la mère de Mathis je suppose ?

**Hermione** : oui en effet. Comment va-t-il ? Es-ce que …

**Narcissa **: oui il va bien, bien sur ils n'ont pas été tendre avec lui en plus apprendre ca de cette façon et les parole de Lucius, je pense qu'il va lui falloir du temps.

**Molly** : vous pouvez rester ici si vous voulez !

**Narcissa** : merci beaucoup Molly ! Je suis désolé Drago !

**Drago** ; tu n'y est pour rien maman.

**Mathis** : salut !

**Giny **: hey, viens par ici que je t'examine si tout va bien !

**Mathis** : pas la peine je vais bien !

**Ginny** : viens ici sil te plait

**Mathis** : ok si tu veux.

Il s'assit sur le canapé mais sans regarder aucun des autres, les 3 autres enfants descendirent à leur tour. Pendant que Ginny soignait le bras bleu de Mathis Narcissa racontait comment Lucius avait su pour Mathis.

**Mélinda **: je savais qu'on aurait pas du lui faire confiance à celui là, il est comme tout ces abrutis de Serpentards

**Mathis **: hey je te rappel que je suis à serpentard moi aussi ! Et puis il a pas eu le choix alors arrête ! Ce n'est pas de sa faute à LUI.

**Mélinda** ; tu insinue quoi là ?

**Mathis **: rien qui te concerne !

**Hermione** : c'est pour nous que tu dis ca ?

Mathis la regardait puis Drago, il était en colère contre eux.

**Hermione** ; écoute Mathis je comprends que se soit dure pour toi mais je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal

**Mathis** : alors pourquoi tu m'a abandonné hein ? C'était pour mon bien peu être ?

**Hermione **: oui sinon tu serais mort à l'heure qu'il est !

**Drago** : Hermione a raison, on voulait juste te protéger de Lucius !

**Mathis** : pourquoi il te déteste et qu'il veut me tuer ?

Drago et Hermione échangèrent un regard et Hermione lui répondit

**Hermione** : on va tout te dire !

Tous les autres se retirèrent laissant Mathis et ses parents seuls. Il lui expliquèrent tout du début à la fin, de leur rencontre en 1ère année, en passant par leur sentiments amoureux jusqu' a la lettre de Lucius puis Hermione lui raconta le jour de sa naissance. La suite il la connaissait.

**Mathis **: j'ai besoin d'être seul et de réfléchir a tout ca vous pouvez me laissez sil vous plait ?

**Drago et Hermione** : bien sur, on est là si tu as besoin.

**Mathis** : ok

Et ils le laissèrent pour rejoindre les autres qui attendaient dans le jardin.

**Ginny** : alors verdict ?

**Harry** : comment ca va ?

**Drago **: il a demandé à être seul pour réfléchir

**Narcissa :** laissez lui un peu temps

Ils discutèrent encore un peu dans le jardin puis ils allèrent se coucher Narcissa partagerait la chambre de Zerbinia.

Le lendemain matin c'est au aurors que Mathis se réveilla, il descendit à la cuisine mais voyant que personne n'était debout, décida de prendre l'air, il s'habilla et enfourcha son balai.

2 heures plus tard et alors que tous prenaient leur petit déjeuner Viktor arriva

**Viktor** : bonjour

**All :** bonjour Viktor bien dormit

**Viktor ;** oui mais pas assez

**Mélinda** : pauvre petit ! Hey il faudrait peut être réveiller Mathis non ?

**Zerbinia** : oui ca ne lui ressemble pas de dormir aussi tard.

**Viktor **: Mathis ? Mais ca fait au moins 2 heures qu'il est debout ! C'est lui que m'a réveiller mais après je me suis rendormit. Quoi qu'es-ce que j'ai dit ?

En effet les adultes s'étaient lever précipitamment et cherchait Mathis dans toutes la maison mais en vain le jeune garçon était introuvable.

**Hermione **: on non c'est pas vrai mais où il est passé ?

**Mathis **: oh salut tout le monde !

**Hermione** : Mathis mais enfin où es-ce que tu était passé ?

**Drago** : on s'est fait du souci ?

**Zerbinia** : tu étais où ?

**Mathis** : hey ca va du calme je vais bien, désolé de vous avoir inquiéter mais vous dormiez tous et je m'ennuyait à ne rien faire alors je suis aller faire un tour en balais.

**Ron **: oui la il n'y a plus aucun doute c'est bien votre fils !

**Hermione** : j'espère que c'est un compliment Ron ?

**Ron** ; évidemment !

La fin de la journée se passa bien Mathis ne sachant trop comment réagir face à Hermione et Drago décida d'aller leur parler

**Mathis **: euh … comment on fait maintenant ?

**Drago **; tu sera en sécurité à Poudlard ne t'en fait pas, et puis on a demander à Mc Gonagall de vous mettre dans une chambre séparé toi et tes amis.

**Mathis** : tu veux dire que je serais avec Mélinda Lily Viktor et Thomas

**Ginny **: oui enfin sauf Thomas

**Mathis **: pourquoi c'est mon ami lui aussi !

**Hermione** ; c'est trop risquer

**Mathis **: pourquoi ?

N**arcissa** : ils ont raison même si Thomas n'est pas un danger Lucius peut se servir de lui pour t'atteindre

**Mathis** : mais les autres vont l'embêter !

**Drago** : tu parles des autres Serpentards ?

**Mathis **: oui il faut le mettre lui aussi avec nous

**Mélinda** : ha non pas question ! C'est de sa faute à lui si tu t'es fait enlever

**Mathis** : c'est pas sa faute alors arrête !

**Mélinda **: si c'est sa faute c'est qu'un fils de mangemort qu…

**Mathis** : ca suffit arrête maintenant ! C'est pas de sa faute ils l'ont forcer et il est pas comme eux, il a pas choisit de naître dans une famille de mangemort alors arrête !

Et sur ce il quitta le salon et se dirigea dans sa chambre en tapant des pieds et les poings serrés. Il était en colère et Mélinda aussi, elle n'aimait pas se fâcher avec Mathis surtout au sujet de Thomas.

**Harry **: eh bien je crois que là on ne peut plus douter dit-il en riant

**Narcissa** : excusez moi de posez la question mais ca fait longtemps que tu sais pour Mathis ?

**Drago** : non je le sais depuis hier !

**Hermione **: je suis désolé tout sa c'est ma faute je …

_**Drago **__se levant et s'agenouillant près d'elle en lui prenant les mains_ : non arrête rien n'est ta faute, au contraire tu a su le protéger durant 11 ans et ca n'a pas du être facile pour toi de le laisser

**Hermione **: oui et a quoi bon ? Maintenant il le sait et il va le … on non Drago je ne …

Mais elle ne put finir qu'elle fondit en larmes et sans le vouloir vraiment et sans rendre compte se blottit dans les bras de Drago qui essayait de la calmer, sous les yeux de tous qui se disaient qu'ils faisaient un joli couple comme ca.

* * *

_**Un apercu de la suite ?**_

_**"je suis désolé j'aurait pas du dire ca"**_

_**"il semblait qu'une complicité les unissait désormais."**_

_**"avait réussi à s'introduire dans l'enceinte de l'établissement"**_

_**"comment annoncer cette terrible nouvelle"**_

_**"NOOOOOON"**_


	22. Chapitre 21

_**Bonjour a tous, merci de vos reviews sa me fait super plaisir **__****_

_**Voici la suite**_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 21**

Le lendemain était le dernier jour des vacances, dans quelques heures ils devraient retourner à Poudlard, Mathis et Mélinda était toujours en froid et ne s'adressaient plus la parole.

**Harry** : ils sont toujours fâchés Mélinda et Mathis ?

**Viktor** : oui

Un peu plus tard ils étaient tous dans le jardin seul manquaient Mathis et Mélinda. Il était rentré un peu plus tôt disant qu'il allait aux toilettes, suivit un peu plus tard par Mélinda qui elle prétexta qu'elle avait soif.

**Harry** : ca fait un moment qu'ils sont à l'intérieur tout les 2 on ferait bien d'aller voir non ?

Ils acquiescèrent tous et rentrèrent discrètement mais voyant les 2 enfants en train de parler ils décidèrent d'écouter.

**Mélinda** : je suis désolé j'aurait pas du dire ca je suis désolé

**Mathis **: je suis désolé aussi j'aurais pas du te crier dessus tu aimes pas Thomas bon c'est ton choix après tout

**Mélinda** : oui mais c'est aussi ton ami et j'avais pas a dire ca

**Mathis** : aller c'est pas grave on oublie ?

**Mélinda :** oui je n'aime pas quand on se dispute

**Mathis **: moi non plus

**Mélinda :** cool !

Sur ce ils s'enlacèrent sous le regard attendris de tous quoique un peu dubitatif de Ron et Drago. Mais les 2 enfants s'en rendirent compte

**Mathis et Mélinda** : ben quoi ?

**Tous **: rien ca va vous 2 ?

**Mathis et Mélinda** : oui ca va

**Lavande **: vous êtes réconcilié à ce que je vois ?

**Mathis **: oui, on mange quoi ce soir, j'ai faim !

**Harry** : ola on croirait entendre Ron alors là faudra m'expliquer !

Les autres rirent à cette remarque sauf les 4 enfants qui eux ne comprenaient pas vraiment mais bon après tout les adultes c'est bizarre.

Un peu plus tard durant le repas

**Mathis** : je viens de comprendre !

**Lily** : quoi ?

**Mathis** : pourquoi ils me regardaient tous bizarrement

**Viktor** : et alors ?

**Mathis **: c'est à cause d'eux !

**Drago et Hermione** : nous ?

**Mathis **: oui

* * *

1 mois c'est écoulé depuis la fin des vacances de Pâques, nous sommes maintenant au mois de mai. A la maison de vacances des Weasley la sécurité a été renforcée et Zerbinia ainsi qu'Hermione et Narcissa y sont resté pour leur sécurité.

A Poudlard, les enfants ont tous été mis dans une chambre privée pour eux seuls et les profs assurant leur protection surtout celle de Mathis au sein de l'école, d'ailleurs il y avait toujours le préfet de Gryffondor qui les accompagnaient partout. Mathis devant aller dorénavant manger à la table des Gryffondors sous le regard haineux des Serpentards qui avaient tous pour ordre de faire souffrir le jeune garçon mais en 1 mois il n'avais pas réussi à l'approcher. D'ailleurs Drago passait du temps avec Mathis et il semblait qu'une complicité les unissait désormais.

Bien sur la nouvelle avait vite atteint toute l'école et tous étaient au courant que Mathis était le fils de Drago, le nouveau prof de DCFM. Drago inquiet pour Hermione et sa mère translannait souvent dans la maison de vacances des Weasley. D'ailleurs tout les 2 n'étaient pas indifférent l'un à l'autre mais n'osant pas faire un pas vers l'autre et plus préoccuper pour l'instant pour la sécurité de leur fils.

Pourtant en ce jour du 28 mai tout bascula. On ne sait pas par quel prodige ou enchantement mais Lucius Malfoy avait réussi à s'introduire dans l'enceinte de l'établissement sûrement avec l'aide des élèves de Serpentards. Il trouva facilement Mathis qui était avec ses amis dans leur chambre, il n'eut pas besoin de connaître le mot de passe se servant une fois encore de l'amitié qui unissait Mathis et Thomas pour entre dans la chambre.

Uns fois la porte entrouverte, les enfants n'eurent pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait que Lucius les « stupéfixaient » et disparaissait emmenant avec lui Mathis. Laissant derrière lui Thomas en pleure qui se décida d'agir et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie, les larmes ravageant son visage et bousculant les élèves sur son chemins il s'en fichait il devait vite prévenir les adultes de se qui venait de se passer.

C'est à bout de souffle qu'il pénétra dans l'infirmerie et les larmes toujours coulant le long de ses joues. Après avoir reprit son calme il expliqua à Ginny ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle prévint tout de suite MC Gonagall qui fut fermer le château et tout le monde fouillant le château mais trop tard Lucius Malfoy avait déjà emmener avec lui le jeune garçon.

Après leur recherches tous étaient triste et ne pensait qu'a une chose comment annoncer cette terrible nouvelle car bien qu'ils avaient réagit très vite, il serait sans doute trop tard quand il le retrouverait, Lucius devait avoir déjà accomplis sa lourde tâche.

**Neuville **: il faut prévenir Drago Hermione et Zerbinia de se qu'il s'est passé.

**Ginny **; je préviens tout le monde on se rejoins la bas.

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient tous dans la maison ne sachant pas trop pourquoi Ginny leur avait demandé à tous de venir.

**Drago** : que sa passe t-il ?

**Luna :** où sont les enfants ?

**Viktor (en pleure) :** on est là maman.

**Narcissa Drago Hermione Zerbinia** : où est Mathis ?

**Ginny **; oui c'est justement de cela qu'on voulais vous parler, il … Lucius la enlever

**Drago Hermione Zerbinia Narcissa** : NOOOOOON

**Drago **; il faut aller le chercher avant qu'il…

**Ginny** ; c'était il y a 3 heures Drago je doute qu'il soit …

**Hermione** : NON GINNY TAIT TOIT NE DI PAS SA NON !

Tous était en pleure lorsque un bruit familier de « plop » sonore se fit entendre, allons bon qu'es-ce qui allait encore arriver ? Fut la penser qu'ils eurent en ce moment et ne se retournèrent même pas pour voir les 2 silhouettes qui venaient d'apparaître.

* * *

Mathis était allongé de tout son long dans cette même cellule où il avait été il y a 1 mois. Il avait mal à la tête et doucement les évènements se remirent en place dans sa tête, Thomas qui frappe mais c'est Lucius qui se trouve derrière et après trou noir. Que c'était-il donc passé ? De tout évidence Lucius Malfoy l'avait encore enlever mais et ses amis comment allait-ils ? A ce moment la porte s'ouvrit sur Lucius.

**Mathis** : ou sont mes amis et qu'es-ce que vous leur avez fait ?

**Lucius **; exactement comme ta mère toi à toujours vouloir tout savoir hein ?

**Mathis **: vous ne m'avez pas répondu ?

**Lucius** : ils vont bien !

**Mathis **: pourquoi vous voulez me tuez je ne vous ai rien fait !

**Lucius** : tu n'est qu'un bâtard immonde qui ne devrais pas exister j'ai honte que se soit mon fils qui t'ai engendrer je dois réparer cette erreur !

**Mathis** : et en quoi es-ce ma faute ?

**Lucius **: c'est vrai après tout tu n'as pas demandé à vivre, c'est pourquoi je vais te faciliter la tâche et te tuer !

**Mathis** : mais pourquoi ? Je suis votre petit fils pourquoi vous faites ca ?

**Lucius** : jamais un sal sang de bourbe ne fera partie des Malfoy !

**Mathis** : j'en suis un que vous le vouliez ou non et me tuer n'y changera rien, vous ne comprenez pas tout le monde est au courant de toute façon que vous tuiez on saura toujours que vous avez eu un sang de bourbe comme vous dites, dans votre famille.

**Lucius** : La FERME ! ENDOLORIS

Le jeune garçon se tordit de douleur mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres. Lucius était quand même impressionné par le courage et l'endurance de ce petit garçon mais n'en montra rien.

**Mathis :** alors c'est tout ce dont tu es capable grand père ?

Mathis avait la rage et il était en colère et il n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser faire ce qui eu pour effet qu'il se prenne un autre « endoloris ».

**Mathis **: et puis de toute façon selon vos critères et vos mots je ne suis pas un sang de bourbe mais un sang mêler alors vous dites n'importe quoi. Vous êtes pitoyable avec votre haine et votre dégoût concernant ceux qui sont différents de vous mais vous ne me faites pas peur et je suis bien content de ne pas être comme vous JE VOUS DETESTE TOUS

A ce moment là, une force émana du jeune garçon qui eu pour effet de repousser à plusieurs mètres de distance les mangemorts ainsi que Lucius présent autour de Mathis.

Mathis et les autres regardait la scène sans pouvoir expliquer une telle chose, comment un enfant aussi jeune avait pu repousser des mangemorts puissants de cette façon et sans baguette. Lui en était le 1er surpris il n'avait jamais senti une telle force émaner de lui et il en était très perturber. Mais il sembla qu'une personne parmi les présents ne trouve cela pas si surprenant que cela, on l'entendit même murmurer

**Femme **: cette fois c'est en marche et rien ne pourra l'arrêter !

Tous les mangemorts présents prit de panique s'en allèrent en transplannant, laissant seulement Lucius, Mathis et l'inconnue.

**Lucius** : comment a tu fait ca ?

**Mathis **: j'en sais rien c'est la 1ère fois que ca m'arrive, je comprend pas

**Lucius **: et bien il semblerais que tu sois un puissant sorcier Mathis !

**Mathis** : vous vous foutez de moi là c'est ca ?

**Lucius **: non pas du tout ! Et c'est toi qui a raison tu es un sang mêler et non un sang de bourbe. Ecoute on pourrait repartir su de bonnes bases

**Mathis** ; vous dites sa uniquement parce que vous avez peur de moi !

**Lucius :** peut être que tu as raison !

**Mathis :** et maintenant on fait quoi ? On s'entretue ? Parce que si tu crois que je vais me laisser faire tu te trompes et j'ai bien vu que j'étais capable de te repousser !

Lucius regardait Mathis, il y avait un tel courage, une telle volonté qui émanait de lui, il venait de mettre à terre plusieurs mangemorts uniquement par le seul fait de sa pensée mais il ne semblait pas avoir prit la grosse tête et s'en être prit a eux pour les détruire, non au contraire il se tenait debout désormais devant Lucius et le fixait de ses yeux bleus gris. Ses yeux, les mêmes que ceux de son fils, Drago tout a coup Lucius se sentit étrange, un étrange sensation qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps a vrai dire il avait même oublier lui-même qu'il pouvait ressentir cela.

**Mathis :** alors ? On fait quoi maintenant ?

Mathis s'attendait à ce que Lucius fonce sur lui et lui jette encore un doloris vu la démarche avec laquelle il avançait vers lui et une fois arrivée tout prêt il …

* * *

**Un apercut de la suite ?**

_**« pourra tu me pardonnez un jour ? »**_

_**« il est temps que tu saches tout »**_

_**« ne t'approches pas d'eux, je ne te laisserais pas leur faire du mal ! »**_

_**« qui êtes vous ? »**_


	23. Chap 22

_**Salutations a tous ^^ quand j'ai lu vos reviews (qui me font super plaisir) j'ai été bien contente d'être a l'abri derrière mon écran xD. **_

_**Bref voici la suite et presque fin des aventures de Mathis.**_

_**PS : si vous avez le temps aller jeter un œil a ma 2**__**ème**__** fiction « Trompeuses apparences » Merci**_

**

* * *

**

**CHAPITRE 22**

_Mathis s'attendait à ce que Lucius fonce sur lui et lui jette encore un doloris vu la démarche avec laquelle il avançait vers lui et une fois arrivée tout prêt il …_

Mathis n'en revenait pas, Lucius Malfoy, son grand père celui qui il y a encore quelques minutes voulait le tuer était en train de l'enlacer familialement comme l'aurais fait, comme l'aurait fait un grand père. Mathis était perdu et ne savait quoi penser de tout cela. Qu'arrivait-il donc à Lucius Malfoy ?

**Mathis **: euh … es-ce que tout va bien ?

Lucius se reprit tout à coup et se détacha du garçon et le regarda dans les yeux.

**Lucius :** excuse moi, je suis désolé.

**Mathis **: désolé de quoi de cet élan de tendresse soudain ou d'avoir voulut me tuer ?

**Lucius :** pour les 2 en fait, écoute je viens de me rendre compte de quelque chose, j'ai été aveugle toutes ses années et je crois que tu viens de m'ouvrir les yeux.

**Mathis :** quoi ? Mais de quoi vous parlez ?

**Lucius **: je vais tout te dire viens assis toi là

Lucius et Mathis s'assirent donc et Lucius commença à lui raconter son enfance, son éducation, sa vie tout ce qui le concernait, puis il lui raconta pour la lettre qu'il avait envoyer à Drago et aussi pour le fait qu'il avait essayé de le tuer quand Drago lui avait annoncer qu'il ne deviendrait jamais un mangemort.

L'inconnue regardait la scène et plus Lucius se confiât au jeune garçon plus son sourire s'élargissait.

**Lucius** : pourra tu me pardonnez un jour ?

**Mathis** : je crois oui mais attention je te donne une seule et unique chance, essaye encore une fois de me tuer et je ne réponds plus de rien ok ?

**Lucius **: d'accord, tu es vraiment sage et intelligent pour un garçon de ton âge je suis vraiment impressionné

**Mathis** : merci

**Lucius** : bon aller je vais te ramener chez les Weasley, a l'heure qu'il est ils doivent tous te croire mort

**Mathis **: ok mais tu n'as pas l'intention de m'assommer cette fois ?

**Lucius** : non rassure toi, donne moi la main et ne me lâche pas d'accord ?

**Mathis** : ok

Mathis prit donc la main de Lucius et tout 2 transplanèrent. La femme transplanna elle aussi quelques secondes après eux mais avant de dire

**Femme :** il est temps que tu saches tout Mathis ton destin ne fait que commencer !

_Tous était en pleure lorsque un bruit familier de « plop » sonore se fit entendre, allons bon qu'es-ce qui allait encore arriver ? Fut la penser qu'ils eurent en ce moment et ne se retournèrent même pas pour voir les 2 silhouettes qui venaient d'apparaître._

**Mathis **: coucou !

Tous se retournèrent surpris d'abord parce que Mathis était en vie et qu'en plus il était là avec Lucius qui lui tenait toujours la main.

**Mathis** : euh … tu peux me lâcher maintenant on est arrivé

**Lucius** : hein ? Ah oui excuse moi. Dit-il lâchant subitement sa main.

Hermione Drago et Zerbinia se jetèrent sur Mathis et l'enlacèrent

**Hermione **: tu vas bien ?

**Drago **: il ne t'a rien fait ?

**Zerbinia **: tu nous as fait peur !

Tandis que les autres adultes tenaient leurs baguettes et visait Lucius qui lui ne bougeait pas. Narcissa se dirigea vers Lucius

**Narcissa :** Pourquoi ?

**Lucius ;** je savais que je te trouverait ici !

**Narcissa **; tu ne m'a pas répondu Lucius ! Pourquoi es-tu là ?

**Lucius **: il fallait bien ramener le petit à ses parents non ?

Tout le monde était abasourdis par la réponse de Lucius, il se tourna et vit Mathis enlacer dans le bras de Drago et Hermione et Zerbinia les regardait avec un léger pincement au cœur, bien sur elle était heureuse que Mathis ai retrouver ses parents mais à la fois triste par ce que cela impliquerais.

Lucius s'avança et déposa sa baguette sur la table basse du salon et se tourna vers son fils et Hermione, mais ayant vu approcher son père Drago se mit devant Hermione qui serrait Mathis contre elle.

**Drago :** ne t'approches pas d'eux, je ne te laisserais pas leur faire du mal !

**Lucius **: ne t'en fait pas Drago je n'ai pas l'intention de leur faire du mal. Ecoute Drago je suis désolé je ne sais pas si un jour tu pourra me pardonner mais … je demande pardon pour tout ce que j'ai pu te faire durant toute ta vie. Je n'ai pas été un bon père je n'ai fait que répéter l'éducation que j'ai reçut du mien sur toi.

Puis il regarda Hermione

**Lucius :** quand à vous je tenais également à m'excusez de tout le mal que j'ai pu vous faire ou vous dire, je ne sais pas si vous pardonnerez un jour mais je l'espère. Je vous demande pardon Hermione.

Puis se tourna vers les autres et leur fit à leur tour des excuses, personnes ne disait rien, complètement abasourdis par ces paroles. Lucius Malfoy venait de s'excusez devant tout le monde, mais que lui arrivait-il ?

**Narcissa :** tu es sur que ca va Lucius ?

**Lucius :** oui je viens de me rendre compte de toutes les erreurs que j'ai pu faire et grâce à Mathis il m'a ouvert les yeux comme l'a fait sa mère avec Drago. Je suis désolé Cissa j'ai été aveugle durant toutes ces années, mais grâce à lui, mon petit fils, j'ai enfin ouvert les yeux et je ne referait pas les mêmes erreurs.

**Drago **: et tu crois peut être que je vais te croire ? Tu as voulut le tuer !

**Mathis **: non il dit la vérité, et il tiendra parole ne t'en fait pas, il ne fera de mal a personne

**Drago **: comment tu peux en être aussi sur ? Tu es bien comme ta mère a vouloir croire en les autres mais lui il n'est pas comme les autres il …

**Mathis :** non fait moi confiance je sais ce que je fait.

**Hermione** : pourquoi ? Il a du lui jeter un sort !

**Narcissa :** je vais vérifier.

Narcissa jeta un sort en direction de Mathis pour voir si il était sous l'effet d'un sortilège mais ce n'était pas le cas. Les autres perplexes à l'idée que Lucius Malfoy soit devenu gentil décidèrent d'un commun accord de lui faire boire du veritaserum afin de l'interroger et de voir ses véritables intentions. A la fin ils durent admettre qu'il était sincère ils le lâchèrent donc mais gardèrent tout de même sa baguette, on ne sait jamais.

**Lucius** : en tout cas je ne sais de qui de vous 2 il tiens cette force !

**Harry** : de quoi vous parler ?

Lucius leur raconta donc ce qu'il s'était passé, tous regardait Mathis et ne savaient pas quoi dire, celui-ci baissa la tête ne sachant comment les autres réagiraient, ils auraient peur de lui maintenant et sa il ne le voulais pas.

**Drago :** c'est la 1ère fois que … enfin que tu fait ca ?

**Hermione **: comment tu as fait ?

**Mathis :** je ne sais pas, j'étais en colère et … et … je … ne sais pas. Je vous fais peur ?

**Drago **: non ! Je me demande juste pourquoi et comment tu a pu faire ca a toi tout seul

**Harry :** oui c'est vrai que c'est bizarre !

Hermione et Drago se regardèrent une minute ne sachant plus que dire ou que faire et avaient l'air gêner l'un envers l'autre, ils étaient lié a tout jamais l'un à l'autre par Mathis mais les sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient toujours l'un pour l'autre étaient-ils toujours réciproques ?

**Mathis :** je ne sais pas et je comprend pas comment c'est arrivé et pourquoi moi !

**Femme **: moi je peux te répondre Mathis !

Ils se tournèrent sur une jeune femme qui venait d'apparaître derrière eux, elle était brune, les cheveux d'un noir d'ébène et ses yeux étaient d'un bleu nuit brillant. Elle portait une longue robe de sorcier Bleu pâle et une capuche recouvrait sa tête.

**Mathis **: qui êtes vous ?

* * *

**Et voila c'était l'avant dernier chapitre de la prophétie des anges, donc bientôt la fin de cette histoire mais rassurez vous il y en une 2****ème**** si vous voulez toujours me lire xD**

**Un dernier apercut ?**

_**« quoi ? Non ce n'est pas possible ! »**_

_**« Un lourd silence pesant s'était installé. »**_

_**« ah je ne suis pas folle ! »**_

_**« non il n'aurait pas osé … »**_

* * *


	24. Chapitre 23

_**Bonjour a tous.**_

_**Et voilà je poste le dernier chapitre de ma fanfiction aujourd'hui ca me fait tout drôle (lol).**_

_**Pour ce dernier chapitre j'aimerais dire merci a :**_

_**AmE-RomantiK**__** ; Cary"bouh" ; **__**Pussy**__** ; **__**MAHA1959**__** ; nini ; **__**kowala**__** ; **__**Stetiphany**__** ; **__**Mia Granger-Malfoy**__** ; **__**Naouko**__** ; **__**NiniWeasley**__** ; fOUZIA ; dralixia ; **__**Sucaciides**__** ; **__**nandouillettemalfoy**__** ; **__**mikamic**__** ; **__**Mione259**__** ; **__**inconnue**__** ; missgranger.**_

_**Pour leurs reviews. Merci**_

_**Merci aussi a ceux qui ont ajoter cette fanfiction dans leurs favoris et leurs alertes. Merci**_

_**Bon maintenant la suite et fin de La prophétie des anges. Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

**Chapitre 23**

**Femme **: je m'appelle Lucinda et je suis la gardienne de l'Ange.

**Harry **: mais qu'es-ce que vous voulez et que faites vous ici ?

**Lucinda **: du calme Harry je vais répondre à toutes vos questions mais avant nous devrions nous asseoir !

**Harry **: comment vous connaissez mon nom ?

**Lucinda** : je vous connaît tous et surtout toi Mathis, je peux répondre a toutes les questions que tu te pose, je sais que tu t'en pose beaucoup.

Ils s'assirent tous et écoutèrent Lucinda. Instinctivement et sans s'en rendre compte Mathis s'assit entre ses 2 parents qui se blottir contre lui. Les autres firent de même avec leur enfant et les couples s'assirent ensemble, devant Lucinda qui fit apparaître un tabouret pour être en face d'eux. Ainsi elle commença son discours.

**Lucinda **: bien tout d'abord et comme je vous l'ai déjà dit je suis la gardienne de l'Ange. Tous les 500 ans un nouvel Ange vient au monde, une prophétie annonce sa venue 10 années avant que celui-ci ne vienne au monde. Mon rôle est de faire en sorte qu'il apprenne à maîtriser ses pouvoirs et sa puissance jusqu'à ce qu'il choisisse sa voie et accomplisse sa mission principale en tant que nouvel Ange.

**Ron **: euh … désolé de vous couper mais en quoi cela nous concerne ?

**Lucinda **: ca ne fait rien Ronald ! Cela concerne Mathis en fait, il est l'Ange dont je dois assurer la formation !

**Mathis **: quoi ? Non ce n'est pas possible !

**Lucinda **: et si Mathis c'est pourtant vrai, comment crois tu que tu a fait pour repousser 14 mangemorts seulement y pensant ? Je vais te lire la prophétie et tu verras qu'il s'agit de toi.

Elle disparut quelques secondes pour réapparaître ensuite tenant un rouleau de parchemin qu'elle déplia et lut a haute voix.

La prophétie disait ceci :

* * *

**_« Une nuit d'orage violent viendra au monde un enfant né d'un amour pur, sincère et infini qui au départ était à l'opposé. »_**

**_« Cet enfant aura en lui des pouvoirs et une puissance qui défieront l'espace et le temps »_**

**_« Doué d'une grande sagesse, d'un courage sans limite, d'une intelligence hors paire, d'une grande force de caractère il sera »_**

**_« A ses 11 ans à Poudlard il entrera où il connaîtra ses origines cachées jusque là »_**

**_« A 16 ans il choisiras du Bien ou du Mal le côté où il demeurera »_**

**_« Une fois son choix fait Ange il deviendra, et son destin s'accomplira enfin »_**

**_« Ange Blanc ou Ange Noir il deviendra alors »_**

**_« Du côté qu'il choisira, la capacité il aura, de faire renaître un sorcier du passé du même côté que lui »_**

**_« Alors selon son choix le Bien ou le Mal pourra renaître de ses cendres et nul ne pourra alors rien y changer »_**

**_« Ange il est né, Ange il demeurera, Ange il mourra »_**

**_« Tel a été annoncer la venue du nouvel Ange et tel elle aura lieu sans que personne n'y puisse rien changer_ »**

* * *

Tout le monde était soufflé par cette nouvelle surtout Mathis qui ne disait plus rien.

**Mathis **: sa ne prouve rien je ne suis pas le seul enfant à être né un soir d'orage !

**Lucinda** ; non mais tu es le seul à avoir comme baguette celle destiné au futur Ange

**Mathis** : quoi ?

**Lucinda** ; et oui Mathis la baguette que tu as à été faite juste pour toi.

Mathis se remémorant l'attitude de la jeune femme qui lui avait donné la baguette se dit qu'elle avait raison, d'ailleurs il avait toujours été capable de faire des trucs que les autres ne pouvait pas faire surtout depuis qu'il était entre à Poudlard. Un lourd silence pesant s'était installé.

**Ron **: eh ben heureusement que tu n'a penser qu'a les repousser car si tu avait penser les tuer ils seraient tous morts, tu a intérêt à faire attention à ce que tu pense désormais.

Ron malgré lui venait de détendre l'atmosphère et tout le monde souri a cette remarque.

**Mathis :** oui mais alors sa veut dire que je peux faire tout ce que je veux rien qu'en y pensant ?

**Lucinda :** oui tout à fait et d'ailleurs c'est pourquoi je suis là, je dois t'aider à faire le tri en toi et à contrôler parfaitement tes pouvoirs et ta puissance.

**Mathis :** super ! On commence quand ?

**Lucinda **: on commencera demain si tu veux bien !

**Mathis **: ok

**Ginny :** euh désolé de vous interrompre mais si il s'entraîne comment il fait pour Poudlard ?

**Lucinda** : je l'entraînerais à la fin de sa journée de cours car bien sur l'enseignement de Poudlard te sera très utile.

**Hermione :** je ne sais pas si je veux qu'il retourne là bas après ce qu'il s'est passé !

**Lucius :** personne ne lui fera de mal et de plus je pense qu'après le coup du manoir tous on du dire a leur rejeton de t'éviter !

**Mathis **: tant mieux alors !

**Neuville **: bon alors on rentre à Poudlard ? Demain c'est lundi et les cours reprennent !

**Hermion**e : je viens aussi !

**Zerbinia **: moi aussi !

**Neuville **: bon allez en route

Chacun transplanna avec son enfant, mais ils laissèrent Zerbinia transplanner avec Mathis. Peu de temps plus tard ils se trouvaient tous dans le hall de Poudlard même Narcissa et Lucius étaient là mais après avoir chacun dit au revoir ils transplanèrent au manoir.

Le professeur Mc Gonagall ayant entendu du bruit arriva à leur rencontre où ils lui expliquèrent toute l'histoire

**Mc Go** : ah je ne suis pas folle ! Je me disais bien que cet enfant me disait quelque chose !

**Viktor :** je crois que tu as ta réponse Mathis !

**Mathis **: oui tout s'explique

**Hermione** : de quoi tu parles ?

**Mathis** : je me demandait pourquoi a chaque fois que je croise un adulte il me regarde bizarrement maintenant je sais, c'est de votre faute

**Drago** : comment ca ?

**Mathis **: et vous étiez les 2 meilleurs élèves de Poudlard ? Ben avec le temps sa c'est dégradé !

Tous se mirent à rire sauf les 2 concernés Hermione et Drago.

**Ginny **: c'est bien ce que je disais les chiens ne font pas des chats !

**Hermione **: oui en effet je vois ce que tu veux dire, mais pourquoi tu dis ca Mathis ?

**Mathis :** ben je vous ressemble donc c'est pour ca !

**Mc Go :** bon aller sur ce jeunes gens remontez a votre chambre tout de suite demain vous avez court et toi entraînement à ce que j'ai comprit ?

**Mathis **: oui ! Bonne nuit tout le monde

Et ils monta les escaliers avec les 3 autres enfants après que ceux-ci est embrassé leur parents sauf Mathis qui se contenta d'embrasser Zerbinia sous le regard un peu triste d'Hermione et Drago ce que remarqua Zerbinia

**Zerbinia **: laissez lui un peu de temps mais je suis sur qu'ils vous adore !

* * *

On est maintenant au mois de juin, les examens ont eu lieus la semaine dernière et les résultats seront bientôt communiqués aux élèves pour leur passage en 2ème année

En 1 mois bien des choses ont changées, Lucius Malfoy tente de se rattraper vis-à-vis de son fils et fait d'énormes effort envers Hermione qu'il apprécie de plus en plus. Narcissa est heureuse et à l'impression de retrouver son mari tel qu'elle l'a connu au début de leur relation. Elle s'est beaucoup rapprocher de Mathis tout comme Lucius. D'ailleurs avec leur accord il les appelle grand-mère et grand père.

Mathis considère toujours Zerbinia comme sa grand-mère et continue de l'appeler mamie pour son pus grand plaisir. Il s'entraîne très dure avec Lucinda avec qui il s'entend très bien et est très complice, il l'aime bien, elle lui apprends à canaliser ses émotions et aussi le fait rire. Ils adore ses 2 parents mais il n'ose pas les appeler papa et maman car il a peur de leur réaction et ne sais pas trop comment faire, d'ailleurs il a remarquer que la flamme de l'amour était toujours brûlante entre eux mais aucun d'eux ne fait un pas vers l'autre et il commence à se dire qu'il va falloir qu'il s'en mêle. Tout le monde l'a remarqué mais il semble que les 2 intéressés ne voient rien.

**Mathis** : bonjour tout le monde ! dit-il un matin en s'asseyant à la table du jardin ou tous prenaient leur petit déjeuner, comme à chaque vacances ils étaient chez les Weasley.

**Mélinda Lily** : salut Mathis bien dormit ?

**Mathis** : super et vous ?

**All **: bien

**Mathis** : ben ils ne sont pas là Drago et Hermione ?

A ce moment là ils arrivèrent tout les 2

**Mathis **: a ben vous voila bien dormi ?dit-il avec un grand sourire

**Drago et Hermione** : oui et toi

**Hermione** ; ca veut dire quoi se sourire ?

**Mathis **: hein ? Mais rien du tout, mais je me demandait si vous aviez bien dormis parce que vous avez l'air fatigué alors on pourrais se demander si vous avez dormis … assez … cette nuit !

Drago et Hermione étaient tout rouge alors que les autres étaient partis dans un fou rire !

**Hermione **: euh oui moi j'ai bien dormis et assez et je ne vois pas ce que tu sous entends !

**Drago** ; oui euh et moi aussi

**Mathis **: mais je ne sous entends rien du tout ! C'est juste que je trouve ca bizarre que vous arriviez tout les 2 en même temps et que vous ayez l'air fatiguer

A ce moment là Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy apparurent, au fond d'eux Hermione et Drago étaient soulager de couper cours a cette discussion avec Mathis. Hermione se leva et alla à la salle de bain tandis que Drago alla au fond du jardin s'occuper à faire je ne sais quoi.

**Lucius** : oh j'espère que l'on ne vous dérange pas ?

**Mathis** : non ca va bonjour vous avez bien dormis vous ca se voit !

**Narcissa** ; euh oui mais pourquoi tu dit ca ?

**Mathis** : pour rien, je me demande comment ils ont fait pour me fabriquer ces 2 là ?

**Lucius **; euh, mais euh

**Mathis **: fait pas cette tête grand père !

**Harry** ; je suis d'accord avec toi Mathis mais tu sais ils ont mit 7 ans a s'aimer alors

**Mathis** : ouais ben j'espère qu'ils ne vont pas mettre 10 ans cette fois sinon je vais me charger de m'occuper de ca !

**Ginny **: dis donc tu as l'air bien sur de toi !

**Mathis :** hey je suis pas idiot j'ai bien vu les regards qu'ils se lancent et puis sa serait cool qu'ils se remettent ensemble tout les 2 comme sa on serait un vrai famille

**Lucius **: c'est de ma faute, c'est à cause de moi qu'ils se sont séparé alors si tu veux je t'aiderais Mathis !

**Mathis **: cool

**Narcissa **: non, non, non !

**Mathis **: ben pourquoi ?

**Narcissa** ; c'est à eux de se débrouiller mais ne t'en fait pas ils finiront bien par se trouver

**Mathis **; pff ok mais si dans 1 mois ils sont pas ensemble je m'en mêle

**All **; ok

Un peu plus tard …

**Hermione **: j'ai l'impression que notre fils essaye de nous caser !

**Drago **: oui j'ai eu cette impression aussi

**Hermione** ; a quoi tu pense ?

**Drago **: a nous. Euh enfin je veux dire, écoute Hermione j'ai bien réfléchit et … et … je crois que c'est lui qui a raison … je t'aime encore même encore plus qu'avant

**Hermione **; je t'aime aussi Drago je n'ai jamais cesser de t'aimer.

Ils étaient sur le point de s'embrasser quand tout à coup ils se regardèrent surpris par autant de franchises et de vérité l'un envers l'autre

**Drago **: tu crois que …

**Hermione** : non il n'aurait pas osé …

**Drago **: il faut en avoir le cœur net !

Ils se dirigèrent vers la maison où tous étaient au salon écoutant les enfants rirent et s'amuser les adultes discutant devant la cheminée

**Drago **: dis donc Mathis tu n'aurais rien fait dés fois ?

**Mathis** : hein ? Non je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !

**Hermione **: oh non vraiment ?

**Mathis **: non je n'ai pas bougé d'ici !

**Mélinda **; oui c'est vrai

**Mathis **: pourquoi qu'es-ce qu'il se passe, tout va bien ?

Drago et Hermione se regardèrent et partirent chacun de leur côté, ils savaient que Mathis leur avait jeter un sort pour qu'ils se disent leur sentiments l'un à l'autre mais il ne l'avouerait que si sa ne marchais pas. Ils continuèrent donc leur petit manège durant toute la journée.

**Mathis :** rroh j'en ai marre ca na pas marcher !

**Harry** : de quoi tu parles ?

**Ginny** : tu crois que tu as raté l'examen ?

**Mathis** : mais non je parle de mes parents

**Luna :** qu'es-ce qui n'a pas marcher ?

**Narcissa :** ne me dit pas que tu leur as jeté un sort ?

**Mathis :** ben … euh … c'est-à-dire que … oui

**Narcissa :** Mathis mais … pourquoi tu a fait ca ?

**Mathis :** c'est évident qu'ils s'aiment mais ils font rien alors j'en ai eu marre alors je leur ai jeté un sort d'honnêteté

**Hermione** : ah je le savais !

**Drago** : alors c'était toi ? Tu n'as pas honte non ?

**Mathis **: non pas du tout puisque apparemment ca a marché

**Hermione **: oh qu'es-ce qui te fait dire ca ?

**Mathis **: le fait que vous vous tenez la main les doigts entrelacés !

Drago et Hermione se regardaient et rougir se détachant brusquement l'un de l'autre et regardant ailleurs. Les autres rirent de la situation ils réagissaient comme 2 ados prit en faute.

**Drago** : c'est vrai tu as raison Mathis, je t'aime Hermione

**Hermione** : je t'aime aussi Drago

Et sur ce ils s'embrassèrent sous l'œil attendris de tous et le sourire de vainqueur de Mathis qui se mit à rire doucement.

**Zerbinia Narcissa** : mais pourquoi tu rit ?

**Mathis **: parce que je les ai bien eu et ca a marcher

**Hermione et Drago** : mais de quoi tu parles ?

**Mathis **: je ne vous ai pas jeté de sort, enfin réfléchissez se sort n'en ai pas un c'est une potion ! Je vous ai entendu tout à l'heure et j'ai vu votre réaction et j'ai réagi exactement comme vous le vouliez je savais que comme ca, ca marcherai, ah je suis trop fort !

**Hermione :** tu es bien le fils de ton père toi !

**Drago :** j'espère que c'est un compliment ?

**Hermione **: non pas vraiment !

Et ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser.

Un peu plus tard c'est dans la joie et la bonne humeur qu'ils dînèrent tous ensemble et dans la paix.

**Mathis **: es ce que tu pourrais me passer le pain sil te plait maman ? Oh et l'eau papa sil te plait ?

Tous s'étaient arrêter de manger et le regardait

**Mathis **: ben quoi ? Ce sont mes parents j'ai bien le droit de leur dire papa et maman non ?

**Hermione Drago** : si

Ils se levèrent et s'enlacèrent tous les 3. Ils formaient enfin une famille tous les 3 et les yeux pleins d'étoiles et sans un mot se promirent de ne jamais se quitter …

* * *

Et voilà c'est la fin merci encore a tout ceux qui ont lu, reviewer et ajouter a leurs favoris et alertes :).

PS : Si vous avez le temps venez lire ma 2ème fanfiction "Trompeuses apparences" le lien sur mon profil dans mes fictions :) Merci.


	25. Question ?

**Bonjour a tous (ou plutôt a toutes, enfin pas tant que ca ^^).**

**Alors certaines d'entre vous m'ont demander si il y avait une suite a La prophétie des anges, et bien la réponse est OUI.**

**En fait j'ai écrit dans les grandes lignes la suite des aventures de Mathis mais le problème c'est que j'ai une (énorme) perte d'inspiration je m'explique.**

**J'avais l'intention de faire cette histoire en 3 parties, la 1ère (celle-ci) ou Mathis a 11 ans, la 2nde ou Mathis a 16 ans et choisit son côté de la magie et une dernière ou Mathis a 17-18 ans et choisit son sorcier a "résuciter". Le problème c'est que j'ai écrit 4 chapitre de la 2ème partie et 4 de la 3ème, mais jusqu'a maintenant impossible d'écrire la suite.**

**Donc voila ce que je vous propose soit j'attends que l'inspiration revienne (se qui peut être long vu que je me consacre surtout a Trompeuses apparences) ou alors je vous donne le résumer de ce que je voulais faire dans chacune des parties.**

**Toutefois je peut toujours mettre la suite que j'ai écrite aussi enfin c'est a vous de me dire.**

**Voila maintenant c'est a vous de me dire :).**

**Résumer ?**

**Attendre l'inspiration ?**

**Merci Bye.**


	26. A Lire !

**Bonjour a tous merci a celles (et ceux) qui m'ont répondu donc je vais (quand j'aurais du temps libre) me pencher sur la suite mais je ne vous promet pas de date immédiate.**

**Comme j'ai déjà écrit 2 chapitres je peut déjà vous les poster mais préférez vous que je le fasse ici, a la suite, ou alors dans une autre "histoire" ?**

**Merci.**


End file.
